


【Superbat超蝙】Slient forest 沉默森林（都市探案超蝙）

by ScarletCrush



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 沉默森林, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: 普通人AU，警察超x都市传说蝙





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 长篇探案正剧向，警探超X都市传说蝙；  
> 犯人与受害者都是原创角色，其他角色，如果有影视形象那基本都是照着影视形象写的；  
> 欢迎任何交流与捉虫！

十一月，寒流沿着海平面向内陆侵袭，连带着赶走了一大批逗留在码头上空的候鸟。克拉克手搭着窗沿，目送鸟群没过车顶后，有些意犹未尽地合上了车窗，对着眼前一眼看不到头的队伍长长地叹了口气。

早上八点三十五分，阳光刚刚穿透云层，通往北区的大桥已经被堵了个水泄不通。仅有的四条车道都被填满，私家车和大公交一起在此起彼伏的引擎声里缓步前行，任谁稍有滞后都会立刻收获一打来自左邻右舍的“友情提醒”。然而就是如此，整体的行车速度也没有比挤牙膏快上哪去。克拉克十分忧愁地看了一眼手表，预感自己今天可能又要迟到。

作为初来乍到的新哥谭人，他已经连吃了好几次路况不熟的亏，后果就是被上司半阴不阳地“强调”了快点认路，所以他今天特地提早了二十分钟出发，自以为避开了潜在的灾区，却没想到中途接到指令要改路北行，在拐上了大桥之后直接心凉了半截。

毕竟一上桥就没有回头路，克拉克只得与广大车友一起压着离合负重前行，牺牲睡眠换来的清晨就这样交代在了堵车里。

时间一点点淌过，老城区的影子在攀升的日光下逐渐清晰。除了连接海湾的港口，大桥另一边简直就是个被定格在时间线上的缩影。

目测不超过十层的低矮房屋如成堆的菌落一样分布在内陆河的北岸上，泛着被烤干的颜色，暗示着陈旧与低廉，很难令人想到这也是哥谭市的一部分，与桥背后，商圈林立的中心城区是来自同一个世界。

虽然也说过要整改，但一连过了几年都没有动静，直接熬干了一众等着坐地升迁的小市民的心，只好凭自己的努力往南迁移，但是又禁不住老城区的低价房租，如此也就顺带造就了海港大桥上每天壮阔的迁移景象。

收音机里正在播报着晨间新闻，大多都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，要么就是些对哥谭人民来说，已经耳熟能详的“大事”。

克拉克一直当背景音，有一耳朵没一耳朵地听着，忽然从女主播平仄有序的声调里捉到了几个关键字眼，于是抽出一只手调大了音量：“据悉，今日凌晨在北城区发生了一起坠楼事件，死者为二十一岁的独居女性，坠楼原因尚不清楚，更多的信息仍需等待警方披露......”

后面就是些诸如注意门窗安全之流的提醒，刚好车辆在这个时候挤出了大桥，克拉克一脚油门，带着憋了许久的警车突出重围，直接把女主播的声音淹没在引擎声里。

昨天夜刚下过雨，路面还没干，背光的街道上泛着一水阴恻的反光。克拉克并不怎么喜欢这座一年里有十个月都是阴天的城市，这和他的出生地堪萨斯相差甚远，甚至连和隔壁的大都会都不怎么相像。

车子在红绿灯口减速，顺势拐进了一条老街，边上是一众年代久远的民居，大老远就看见有警车已经停在了路旁。

克拉克把车并了过去，终于把一米九的身高从车前座里解放了出来，并且顺带吸引了一部分围观群众的目光，毕竟成熟又有型的男人无论出现在哪里都是一项宝贵的公共资产，能有效唤起大众的爱美之心。

感觉到身边微妙的气氛差异，一个年轻的警察回过头，随后对着举起警戒线走来的克拉克一招手，十分阳光地打了招呼，仿佛这里并不是案发现场一样。

在场的警官叫迪克·格雷森，是今年才进入警局的新人，从某种程度上说，与同是今年被调来哥谭的克拉克也算得上是“同级生”，是个很开朗的小伙子。见对方这么热情地同自己打招呼，克拉克不得不也冲对方扬了扬手。

他的确来晚了，尸体刚被挪走，只剩下一个白线贴出来的轮廓与一滩几乎与地面融为一体的血。

“死者为身后这栋‘Hongfu’公寓临街这侧九层的租户，女性，二十一岁，单身独居，死因初步判断为坠楼造成的颅骨震裂，身上没有其他明显外伤，死亡时间在凌晨四点左右，更多信息还要等法医组那边的消息。”迪克把死者的资料递了过来，克拉克看见了一张清秀的脸，虽然画了淡妆，但是掩盖不住下陷的眼眶。她的整体轮廓很消瘦，也很年轻。

“Qin......Su，死者是华裔？”克拉克试着拼出护照上的名字，迪克在一旁点了点头，两人并排走进了涉事公寓的前厅。

“是G大在读的女大学生，但是身边没什么亲人，生前曾在离这边不远的一家‘酒吧’里打工。”

察觉到对方似乎有意放慢的语调，克拉克抬起头，正看见迪克说到酒吧时，用手指比了两个“兔耳朵”。

凡是熟悉哥谭的人都会立刻知道这是什么意思。在外面，哥谭是一座新兴的工业城市，但是内里，在这里长大的人都知道这座城市的根系已经快要烂透了。连黑帮交火这些在小市民眼里都不算是什么稀罕事，那那种特别一点的舞厅，酒吧又算得了什么呢。

克拉克皱了皱眉，顺着打开的电梯门走了进去。老旧的箱式电梯起步很慢，内里空间又小，顶上仅有的四个灯泡还瘪了一个，就算是周围贴满了镜子也没办法让整个空间再亮一点，人呆久了绝对是一种折磨。

“查过监控了吗？”克拉克四下环顾了一周，在电梯的左上角处找到了一个固定的摄像头。

“查了，但是这座楼里的监控少的可怜，只有大厅里有一个，还有就是电梯里的这个，画质基本上是只能看出个人形的程度，不过都拍到了死者在凌晨三点十分进入大楼。”迪克说到这里顿了一下，略微压低了声音，“只有她一个人。”

“意思是前后都没有人可疑人员进来或离开？”

“理论上是这样。”迪克侧过身，顺手对着镜子扒拉了一下头发，“不过可疑人员肯定也不会就在身上写着‘可疑’两个字，对不？”

年过半百的电梯奶奶此时剧烈地晃动了一下，仿佛不满这两人凭空污这栋大楼的清白，顿感明显地停在了九楼。克拉克与迪克一前一后走了出去，发现外面的楼道也没比电梯宽敞多少。很多年过去了，水泥白面的墙壁上蹭着许多脏兮兮的黑边，曾经光洁的样子已经久远到不可考证。

楼层里总共有四户人家，一户对着电梯，两户位于楼的右翼，还剩下的一户孤独地留在左边，此时正敞着大门，能看见穿着警服的人员在里面进进出出。有个勾着后背的老头站在客厅里，身边还有一名高大的警官正在翻看手里的文件。

老头有些畏惧又茫然地仰着头，坑坑巴巴地讲道：“我真的不怎么熟悉她，房间租给她之后我就没怎么来过......房租都是转账付的，我真的提供不了其他的信息了。”

这样的对话应该持续了有一阵子，高个警官认输般把文件一合，耐着性子好声好气地把老人家送了出去。

“库瑞警官，有什么发现吗？”克拉克与老人擦肩而过，接下了对方畏缩又好奇的目光，踱到了高个警官的身边。

“肯特探员。”金发警官略有些烦躁地冲着两人摊了下手，“他什么都不知道，基本上除了银行卡信息和护照号码，他对死者一无所知。这里的邻居也是，都是租客，谁对谁也不了解，大概有用的信息只能从她打工的地方去挖，已经有人去办了。”

克拉克的视线在四四方方的小客厅里逡巡了一圈，这屋子的采光不太好，平时应该都是拉着窗帘，活像是个地下黑作坊。尘埃在空气里乱飞，整个屋内一片狼藉，不知道用了多久的破皮沙发被推离了原位，落地台灯直接倒在了地上，屋里原本就没几样的摆设更是被丢的丢，碎的碎，显然是被人大刀阔斧地翻过，整个客厅就是一个大写的案发现场。

“入室抢劫？”克拉克拧着眉，在环顾了现场一圈后，讲出了脑内的第一顺位猜测。

“不太可能。”金发警官无情地泼了同僚的冷水，他大大咧咧地走到门口，把大门往内一拉，指着那扇几乎要被他直接卸下来的可怜木门说到：“虽然这玩意儿基本属于一踹就开的范畴，但是这上面没有强行侵入的痕迹。”

迪克在旁边顺势接道：“而且周围的邻居说，他们并没有听见打斗声。”

“但案发时间是凌晨三点到四点之间，正是人们熟睡的时间段。”克拉克的眼神往脚下扫去，暗红色的呲毛地毯在光照下暴露出了长时间未清理的本质，天知道主人上一次打扫房间是什么时候。

“况且这屋里还铺了地毯。”他沉吟了片刻后继续，“受害者为年轻女性，假如真的发生打斗的话，并不一定会闹出很大的声音，记得让技术科的人来查查，看看能不能从上面找到什么。”

克拉克抬头去寻其他两人的目光：“坠落点确定了吗？”

亚瑟用下巴一指客厅尽头的小开间：“应该就是这个阳台。”

克拉克顺着他的所指望去，虽说是阳台，但也不过是仅能容纳一个成年人站立的程度，再多一个都得嫌挤，而且看着就摇摇欲坠的栏杆才堪堪没过腰部，实在是很没有安全感，连握着阳台的门框都会感到手心发凉，怎么看都不像是正常人会来的地方。

“技术人员在栏杆上找到了她的指纹，而且这里还有一只散落的拖鞋，有很大的概率是她倚在栏杆上...”迪克转过身，背对着玻璃做了一个倚靠的姿势，“这样一不小心翻了出去。”

亚瑟把文件往身侧一夹：“所以目前来说，比较大的可能是受害人回到家后没多久，有小偷入室盗窃，结果碰上受害人还没睡熟，两人发生了小幅度的争斗。”说着，他将两手并在一起呈现出握刀的姿势，顺势往前捅了一下，“犯人可能是手里拿了刀子之类的凶器，于是将受害人逼到了阳台上，结果一不小心翻了出去。”

他看着克拉克的眼睛，略作停顿：“当然这些还得等了解了更多的信息才知道。”

克拉克回头去找那条由卧室通向客厅的走廊，正好将客厅一分为二，与阳台的入口十分靠近，那么在见到歹徒拿刀逼迫的情况下，本能地逃往最近的开阔地的确有可能，亚瑟的推断不无道理。他与两人对视了一眼，往房子深处走去：“查过卧室了吗？”

“额，并无打斗或挣扎的痕迹，只不过.......”方才还谈吐利落的警官说到这里忽然有些为难地拖了个长音，惹得克拉克回头奇怪地看了他一眼，“里面非常的......”

此时克拉克已经走到了走廊深处，前脚迈进了屋子里。

“乱。”

最后一个字随着克拉克的后脚落地，三个大男人看着一屋子丢得到处都是的衣服，一时间都顿住了。

亚瑟递给克拉克一个“看，早告诉你了”的眼神，和迪克两人站在门口，无奈地怂了怂肩。克拉克看着不输于外面的狼藉，缓缓吞咽了一口，把几乎到了嘴边的惊叹又咽了回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的大超与老爷都还年轻，大超30岁，老爷29岁；老爷与大少的年龄差没有很大，这里设定是20岁。


	2. Chapter 2

老实说，卧室里简直是另一个意义上的案发现场，克拉克怀疑这里是不是曾经被一个由衣服充当内核的炸弹袭击过。

床上，地下，座椅靠背......基本只要能放东西的地方都有衣服摊着，卧室里几乎没有可下脚的地方。克拉克有些无措地在原地转了一圈，感觉进去也不是，出去也不是。

这是里面唯一的一间卧室，不大，目测面积不过十五平米，有一扇小窗，正中间摆了一张双人床，边上靠着张窄桌，即是床头柜也是梳妆台，从床上衣服的堆积密度来看，主人应当是常睡在靠桌的那侧。

克拉克从散落一地的“炸弹残骸”里开辟了一条道路，发现这些衣服的风格基本一致。抹胸，超短裙，吊带装，坠着廉价的亮片，连着夸张的人造毛领，无一不是些艳俗的颜色，一看就是夜店里的常见配置。联想下迪克先前提过的打工的事，看来要么是衣服主人的审美成谜，平时就照这样打扮，要么，就是这些衣服全都是女主人的工作装。

克拉克来到梳妆台前，大致扫了一眼摆在上面的瓶瓶罐罐，虽然大部分光看名字都很不知所云，但粉底液和卸妆水还是能认得出的。

看得出主人不怎么拘小节，粉底液的瓶身被糊得让人一点拿起来的欲望都没有，不过也从侧面反应出了主人经常化妆，而没来得及扣上的盖子则说明主人最后一次使用的时候大约是时间匆忙。克拉克注意到卸妆水的旁边散落着用过的假睫毛与化妆棉，与积灰已久的角落一比，明显是最近才被丢在这里的。

亚瑟斜倚着门框，看着克拉克耐心地检视屋里的大小零碎：“她昨晚回来了之后估计很累，应该是卸了妆就睡了，但是客厅里出了声响，所以又引得她起来查看，结果就发生了后面的事。”

在夜店上班的女孩基本上都是颠倒过来的朝五晚九，回来的时候估计都很疲惫，简单卸个妆就睡了也在常理之中。克拉克没着急回应，反倒是突兀地问道：“她坠楼的时候穿的什么衣服？”

迪克把现场照片从档案夹里抽出来：“只穿了件宽松的睡衣。”

克拉克点了点头。

在大床的另一侧，靠近门的地方还有一个入墙衣橱，使用的是百叶窗式的推拉折叠门。克拉克设法绕了过去，小心翼翼地拉开，发现除了挂衣服的竖间，右边的几个格子同样被塞得满满当当，基本都是和外面一样的衣服，没有多大的不同，直到他眼神扫到衣橱顶上。

外面的两人见克拉克顿住了，也一并伸头来看。这一看不打紧，三个大男人都齐齐露出了同一个诧异表情。

衣橱最顶上的格子里居然摆满了各式手包，由大到小排列，竟然生生摆出了一副多米诺骨牌的架势。而且一反女主人先前的随意与邋遢，每个包的外面都精心罩上了防尘袋，露出来的logo表明了每一袋子都价值不菲。

“一个普通的酒吧服务员每小时时薪是多少？”克拉克转头去搬放在梳妆台前的椅子。

亚瑟愣了一下，他虽然常去酒吧，但并没有去过“那种酒吧”，更别说是里面的行情，克拉克的问题在他的知识储备之外。他张了张嘴，正不知道要如何作答，旁边的小青年却已经准确地报了出来：“初入行的时候约12刀每小时，如果在同一家店做的久，那慢慢可以涨到15、16刀每小时，而且会有客人的小费。如果涉及到卖酒之类的，那中间的提成会更高，基本上一瓶能赚五六十左右。”

亚瑟神情怪异地瞥了迪克一眼，而克拉克则把衣橱前清出了一块空地，单脚站在椅子上往顶格里面一扫，发现包居然有三排之多。

迪克大大方方地接过了前辈的揣视，顺便往旁边让了让，目光却忽然捕捉到了一个露出来的笔记本边角，正好埋在刚刚被克拉克敛过衣服堆下面：“假设她一周工作4晚，每次8个小时，基础工资也不过480刀，算上小费之类的，一周至多6，700刀。”

“而她还要负责自己的房租，吃饭交通，还有学费等开销。”亚瑟也蹲了下来，看着迪克把那个白色的笔记本电脑挖了出来，按下启动键。两人互换了一下目光，对结论已经心知肚明。

“做兼职的同时又有拥有这么多奢饰品，她绝对不是一个普通的服务员那么简单。”

克拉克从椅子上下来，摘掉了手套，不通风的房间里被三个大男人挤得有些发闷。他清了清喉咙，往口袋里摸去：“顶上的包很整齐，看样子一个也没少。”

左手很快便碰到了一个四方的硬物，克拉克不动声色地将它攥在手里：“如果是入室盗窃，从昨晚没有引起一点动静来看，犯人肯定不是新手，那即便引起过失杀人，也不太可能会慌张地立刻逃走，几乎没有翻过里屋是不太可能的。”

此时电脑已经打开，登陆界面上挂着一个明晃晃的密码框。

“她的手机呢？”克拉克忽然问道。

“不见了，很可能是被犯人拿走了。”亚瑟摇了摇头，“要手机不要同样值钱的电脑和其他奢饰品，这干得有点不够专业啊。”

“看来应该不是普通的盗窃那么简单。”迪克把电脑重新合上，从地上站了起来，“我等下把笔记本带回去，让技术科的人查查里面有没有什么有价值的东西。”

克拉克回头瞥了一眼衣橱，不知是想到了什么，又补充了一句：“让人也查查这里头。”

三个人依次退出房间，经过昏暗的走廊回到前厅，看来现场能得到的信息也就这么多了，接下来就是该检验的检验，该走访的走访。毕竟这也仅仅是哥谭市三千万人口中的一个，还是个没什么背景的外乡女孩，在忙碌的哥谭市眼中，实在是非常微不足道的一环，无法长久地为她停留。

“尸检报告什么时候出？”克拉克在亚瑟进电梯前问道，因为刚才临时接到电话，说港口那边发生了斗殴事件，需要人过去“调解”一下， 所以亚瑟此时要先走一步。

金发警官扬了扬眉毛：“你得打电话去催法医组。”他顿了下，嘴里轻轻地“啧”了一声，“我不太喜欢管事的那家伙，讲话的调调怪瘆人的，感觉那帮家伙和尸体打交道太久都有点不像人了。”

他冲克拉克招了下手：“回见。”

电梯门颤颤巍巍地关上，克拉克正想把手从口袋里抽出来，就见到后辈拿着被证物袋裹得严严实实的电脑从屋里跟了上来。才刚抽出一点的手只好又悻悻地揣了回去。

迪克似乎正在和谁发短信，走到电梯前的时候正好发完，一抬头正好捕捉到克拉克先行按下下行键的手，于是冲他友好地道了声谢，随后又说：“等下我就先回去送这个电脑，有什么信息再立刻通知你。”

克拉克简单地应了一声。

楼道里沉默了下来，克拉克有些不自然地绷着背，浑身站得笔直，感觉周遭的空气里开始浮现出了似有若无的尴尬。

他似乎应该和对方说些什么，但又觉得没什么好讲。一个月过去了，他还是没找到与新同事相处的方法，特别是在面对像迪克·格雷森这样，几乎与谁都可以聊到一起的自来熟的时候。

大约是一个月前，他拿到了前往哥谭的调令。当时的哥谭警局因为警力不足，所以难得地向外扩员，先是从其他地方调了一批，随后又招了一批，迪克·格雷森就是那时候新招收的警员。本来克拉克第一次见到他的时候，还觉得这小青年有几分恃才傲物的高冷，结果没想到还没过多久对方就已经把警局前后混了个脸熟，再加上一副天生的好皮囊，几乎到哪都能跟人称兄道弟地扯上几句，克拉克这才看明白，原来这小子是个天生的自来熟加话痨。

他其实对此并无意见，只不过当对方的那股热情烧到他身上的时候，他有些适应不来罢了。在克拉克前三十年所养成的交友守则里，人与人之间的熟识必须得经历一个相互了解的过程，如果没有就会显得相当怪异。

而且他还隐隐觉得这小青年的身上似乎也隐藏着什么东西。倒不是说对方有什么坏心思，只不过是这种漫天播撒的友谊本身就显得廉价，廉价又意味着不够真诚。

克拉克本也不想肆意揣测对方，其实迪克这种性格，如果再早上个七年八年，他们或许还会成为朋友。但是对现在的他来讲，这种热情是一种负担，偶尔会让他觉得对方是在有意地刺探自己。

将手机收进兜里，迪克抬起头和克拉克一起等电梯。他站在高个警官的后方，不动声色地瞄着对方紧绷的站姿，从里面读出了戒备与简直快要溢出言表的不自在。很显然，起因是正是自己。

不过他倒也没因此而产生什么不适。迪克若有所思地瞧了一会，干脆往身后一靠，摆了个极其舒展的站姿，十分不顾形象地支楞着腿，把那股初出茅庐的青春劲从束缚了他一上午的警服里放了出来。

然后他不出所料地瞧见克拉克往他这边侧了侧头。

克拉克向右后方瞥一眼，没吱声，这时电梯终于又拖着沉重的身躯爬上来了，有气无力地叫了一声，徐徐打开门。

某种即将“怕什么来什么”的预感忽然涌上心头，结果果不其然。克拉克才一抬脚，就听见身后的小青年迈着愉悦的步子紧随其后地弹了进来，还没等电梯门关严就迫不及待地开口：“怎么样？来哥谭一个月了，还适应吗？”

克拉克心里虽然有几分欲哭无泪，但嘴上依然礼貌地回答道：“还好。”

铁箱子缓缓向下沉去，克拉克看着电梯门上模糊的倒影，突然听见身后的人语重心长地叹了一声：“这地方其实挺不错的，就是突发事件有点多。”

出乎意料的，迪克的回话不仅正经，还带了点叹惋的意思，一下把虚飘的气氛沉淀了下来：“有时候你也来不及去阻止这些事的发生，只能事后再来做这些补救。”

克拉克微侧过身，瞧见对方低沉的脸色，意外地觉得对方这是少有地和他讲了几句真话。他略作沉吟，安慰道：“起码还有人是想要尽力去做的。”

迪克盯着他的眼睛：“你觉得这起坠楼可能是谋杀吗？”

克拉克一五一十地回答：“不能排除这种可能。”

迪克闻言点了点头，有那么一瞬间看不出喜怒，但还不待克拉克细察，对方马上冲他露出了十分乖巧的笑容：“确实。”

不知怎么，克拉克恍惚中觉得对方听着像是松了口气。

电梯在此时摇晃了一下，把两人送到了公寓前厅，方才的对话自然也是点到为止。克拉克本来还想交代点别的，结果正巧赶上住户上楼，门一开就有八卦性质明显的闲谈飘了进来：

“你说这事会不会和那个都市传说有关......”  
“我看就是，而且还发生在半夜，这不正好就是那个人出没的时段吗？”

因为没料到里面有人，而且还是穿着制服带着警徽的警官，就跟封建迷信的碰上正儿八经搞科研的一样，两人都吓了一跳，连忙下意识地互相瞧了一眼，齐齐噤了声，灰溜溜地绕过他们钻进了电梯里。

“你知道他们在说谁吗？”

门一关，身后小青年身上方才还能凸显出几分的忧国忧民气质就不见了，立刻展露出了与广大人民群众一样八卦的顽劣本质。

克拉克无奈地摇了摇头：“蝙蝠侠。”

在哥谭生活，谁还能不知道蝙蝠侠的名号呢？来无影去无踪的神秘人物，年轻人说起来总是一脸兴奋，而警察则是十分头疼。

这个四年前出现的人，谁也说不清他究竟是做什么的，从哪来，有什么目的。人们只知道他出没在黑夜里，似乎会帮忙做些好事，但每次警察赶来的时候总是会收获一片恐慌，看着满地的黑帮混混躺在地上呲牙咧嘴，而始作俑者已经绝尘而去。

既然分不清敌友，那就本着“凡是不服从规矩的，一律按照违法乱纪处理”的原则，蝙蝠侠因此而光荣地登上了警察局的通缉榜单，不过仍是形式大于作用，蝙蝠侠本人并没有受到丝毫影响。一来二去的，蝙蝠侠也就成了个都市传说，被传得神乎其神，连隔壁的大都会都对他的事迹有所耳闻。

克拉克也听说这位“黑暗骑士”，但是直到被调来哥谭前，他都没有真正地相信过对方的存在。而就在不久前，他居然真的在夜里碰到了他，可惜那并不是一次愉快的回忆。

“你好像不太喜欢他，”迪克观察着克拉克的脸色，自言自语似的评价道。

克拉克一愣，他人还停留在回忆里，一时没反应过来迪克这句话的所指，更不知道自己是怎么让对方得出了这么个结论。

然而迪克却已经顺着结论宽慰了下去，甚至还一本正经地劝他：“不过你也别想太多了，毕竟他从没有真正地挑战过警方，对于你，他不会是个威胁。”

说这话时，年轻的警察不自觉地收起了先前那副放松的状态，说得仿佛煞有介事一般。克拉克看着对方的眼睛沉吟了片刻，低低地应了一声：“但愿如此。“

分开的时候，克拉克说他准备去受害者打工的地方，于是迪克便独自先回警局。

“你知道，如果你想抽烟的话，不必藏着。”他冲克拉克一摆手，紧接着一脚油门踩着警车扬长而去，从后视镜里远远看见对方愣了一下，随后掏出了一直揣在兜里的左手。里面捏的是一个烟盒。

车子在右拐后消失在了街角，当确定已经开出足够远后，迪克扶了下塞在耳朵里的通讯仪，压低声音问道：“你刚刚都听到了吗？”

耳麦里停顿了片刻，随后传来了一个更加低沉的男音，惜字如金地应了一声：“嗯”


	3. Chapter 3

北区是一块拱起的长坡道，由十条老街组成，越往北去，地势就越低，当看见第十个红绿灯口时就到了海边，也就是哥谭最边缘，最能藏污纳垢的地方。

 

在这里，一天能有十余艘渡轮同时启航，冒着浓烟匆匆离去，不会有任何人与他们纠缠，毕竟每次靠岸都会有新面孔出现在船上。同样的干瘪，同样的瘦弱，不知道是哪里来的下城区贫民，也不知道下次启航时他们还会不会在船上。

 

克拉克靠在码头的围栏上吹冷风，目送最后一艘渡轮离港后踩灭了手里的烟。从海面上吹来的风刮得人脸颊生疼，克拉克用力跺了跺脚，带着一身混着煤渣味的寒气走进了第十街上最大的酒吧。

 

“弗丽嘉”上世纪就盘据在此，实际上更是一家集牌室与歌舞厅于一体的夜总会，算是参照上层社会的高档俱乐部所建的私人会所，专供下层的地痞流氓，VIP基本上都是些有头有脸的黑帮人物，多的是见不得人的地方，属于警方明知道有问题，却又偏偏动不了的存在。

 

对于执法人员来说，想要心平气和地走进这里确实有点费劲。

 

墨镜在穿过旋转门的那刻起了层雾，克拉克顺手取下来收进了口袋里。下午的夜总会并不怎么热闹，仿欧吊灯投射着病恹恹的灯光，照得大厅极其狭小与陈旧。一道暗红色的帘子分隔开了里厅与前厅，旁边各站了两个西装配墨镜的光头，从克拉克一进来，就立刻往他这边放出警惕的目光。

 

喧哗声暂停了一秒，克拉克顶着一身的视线，好似无知觉地走向了前台，把苏琴那张寡淡的证件照直接摆在了浓妆艳抹的接待面前：“她是你们的员工吗？”

 

前台小姐被来人像回自己家一样的气场镇住了，呆愣了一刻才去看照片，随后又支吾着放了回去，闪烁着目光不肯作答。这时身后传来了脚步声，克拉克一回头，发现刚才的几个保安不知什么时候簇拥着一个瘦高的中年男子走了上来，前台好似得救一般与那人交替了个眼神，讪讪地退到了一边。

 

克拉克转过身，并没有被这副三教九流的架势吓住。他将来人挨个扫了一遍，目光最后才落在领头的男人身上，对方不及他的身高，于是便冷着脸居高临下地看着他，把照片往他面前一抖，毫无温度地说：“哥谭警局，查案，麻烦配合一下。”

 

一点废话也不多说，活脱脱地站出了一副反派人士的气势。

 

来人也不接照片，反倒是先眯着眼睛打量了克拉克几秒。这个突然闯入的男子轮廓分明，眼神不躲不闪，也不急躁，就这么沉声等着他作答，一举一动间自带着一股难以忽视的压迫感，和以前那些来跑腿的小警察有天壤之别。

 

“新面孔。”大堂经理的脸上终于挤出了一个不冷不热的笑容，“看来警局这段时间招收了一些新人。”

 

克拉克没理他，抖了一下手里的照片再次问道：“请问她是不是你们这里的员工？”

 

经理瞥了一眼照片，不紧不慢地堵了一句：“我记得警察局的人上午已经来过了。”

 

克拉克耐着性子解释道：“还有一些问题需要再次确认。”

 

经理软硬不吃地耸了耸肩：“该说的，上午已经都回答过了。”他瞧着克拉克的警徽，似是嘲笑地“哼”了一句，眼中透露出锋利的光，“还请这位警官不要妨碍我们做生意。”

 

“我需要知道这个女孩的排班表，以及她在这里的人际状况。”克拉克忽然靠近了两步，引得经理身后的两个光头都紧张地往前一抖，“不然，我也可以请你去局里回答。”

 

这话一出，男人反而笑了，他回头与身后的两个保安对视了一眼，像是交换了一下听笑话的心得体会一样缓缓咧开了嘴，把浊气喷到了年轻警官的脸上：“在那之前，先去申请一张逮捕令再说。”

 

他盯着克拉克的眼睛，毫不掩饰地流露出里面的嘲讽：“年轻人不要与自己过不去。不过就是一个陪酒女，反正人也死了，还追究那么多有什么用呢，我要是你，就根本不会来这一趟。这天下没结果的事多了去了，何必给自己找麻烦，在哥谭这种地方，连蚂蚁都懂得明哲保身的道理，我劝你也不要管太多。有些事让它过去就好，反正与你我也都不相干不是？”

 

克拉克从头到尾都没有打断，安静地听这个中年经理放屁，等对方表达完了人生感悟意兴阑珊了，才冷冷地接了一句：“会有结果的。”

 

经理微愣，饶是有些意外地抬头看了他一眼，正对上年轻警官严峻的目光，忽然隐约地觉得对方那话好像不是嘴硬。

 

“请吧。”经理冲着门口一摆手，而他身后的保安则绕到了克拉克身后。

 

克拉克往左右后方各扫了一眼，自知是问不出什么东西来了，于是最后盯了那中年经理一眼，头也不回地走了。

 

两个光头一直跟到克拉克出了大门才停住。克拉克站在第十街上，环顾了一圈这蛇鼠混居的环境，感觉一股不知从何而起的压力堵在了心头。

 

冰冻三尺非一日之寒，哥谭市的阴霾就像头顶上驱不散的阴云一样，普通人既推不动也够不着，只能小心翼翼地挑地走，希望能在他们微小而平凡的生活里蹭到一点点阳光，然而有的人走着走着就不见了，可惜也没人去找。

 

克拉克深呼了一口气，准备回警局再从长计议，结果刚往来时的方向迈了两步，突然被一个利落的影子从身侧擦了过去。

 

一种莫名的感觉同那个影子一起掠过心头。克拉克鬼使神差地停下了脚步，猛地回头冲那个影子叫道：“等等！”

 

那人一怔，立住了身形。

 

克拉克见他缓缓回过头，将搭在鼻梁上的墨镜稍微下放了一点，露出了一双棕色的眼睛，泛着疑惑与不耐烦的光，蛰得他心室没有来由地饱胀了一下。

 

他快跑了几步又折了回来，迟疑着开口：“我们是不是之前见过？”

 

男子没有回答，只是用愈加莫名其妙的眼神盯着他。

 

“三个星期前的海港大桥！”记忆及时涌上大脑皮层，克拉克有些激动起来，即使他也不知道自己这般激动的原因，“当时我在追捕一个人......”他顿了一下，“追捕蝙蝠侠，而你在那条大道上，当时经过一个拐角，我差点撞到你，还记得吗？”

 

听他一说，男子明显也记起来了。克拉克看见他先是微微瞪大了眼睛，随后缓缓吐出了一句阴郁的“记得”。

 

他只当对方是为他的莽撞而生气，于是诚恳地道起歉：“对不起，我当时太鲁莽了，因为.......时间紧迫，我怕会跟丢他。”

 

三个星期前的一个夜晚，克拉克被分配到海港区巡逻，结果车刚到附近就听见码头上传来了枪声。他几乎是片刻也不敢耽误地赶了过去，但是等他到现场的时候，已经只剩下几个花红柳绿的小流氓趴在地上哼哼，卷入的争端的另一方居然已经不见了踪影。

 

“是他......蝙蝠侠！”一个小流氓蜷着腿用力冲克拉克嚷道，估计是刚刚吃了很大的亏，这会才全然不顾援兵根本就和自己不是一家，“他还在这！”

 

克拉克被这个名字激得头皮一麻，想不到自己以为仅仅是个传说的家伙居然是真的！

 

风在夜里低啸着，四下除了小流氓的呻吟寂静无他。克拉克举着枪，不动声色地挨个扫过每一排裹着油布的集装箱，感觉手筋在皮下突突乱跳。直觉告诉他，那个人就在附近。

 

忽然，当他靠近某道集装箱之间的缝隙时，一个黑影从暗处闪电般地窜了出来，几下便攀上了箱顶。

 

“别动！警察！”克拉克冲着那个影子厉声喝道，然而对方根本充耳不闻，两三下便跃出了手枪的射击范围，眼看着就要消失不见。克拉克二话不说便追了上去。

 

基于多年训练锻炼出的好身体，克拉克紧追着那个影子在集装箱顶上飞檐走壁。借着从大桥上倾洒下来的灯光，克拉克逐渐看清了对方的身影。尖尖的耳朵，长长的披风，展开的时候确实很像只蝙蝠，怪不得有个蝙蝠侠的名号。

 

对方似乎无意与他纠缠，一直仗着路熟在七拐八绕地与他捉迷藏，意图叫他自己放弃。克拉克追出了一身热汗，恨不得连喘气的间隙都给掐了，可对方还是一副游刃有余的样子，越是这样越是看得他一股无名火往上冒。

 

他被激起了好胜欲，在心里发誓非要抓到对方不可。可能也是看出身后的人追上了头，蝙蝠侠忽然改变了路线，径直往上大桥的快速路窜去。克拉克紧随其后，然而令他吃了一惊的是，对方在靠近公路之后居然从腰包里掏出了一把钩爪枪，直接钩住灯杆荡到了对面。

 

......

 

现在他知道为什么蝙蝠侠会变成都市传说了。

 

这是他与蝙蝠侠第一次正面遭遇，哪能想到对方居然还有这么一招，等他气喘吁吁地追过去的时候，对方早没影儿了。

 

然而终究还是不甘心，克拉克知道对面的街上是一片待拆的危楼，人工搭建了一堆死胡同，如果运气好的话，或许仍然有抓到他的可能......

 

克拉克不死心地在对面转了好几个来回，逢人便问有没有见过一个黑影，要不是身上的那身警服，可能糟得的白眼还要再多上一倍。当他转过一个拐角时，出于心急于是想也没想就冲了过去，结果差点一头撞到迎面过来的人身上。

 

两人都是一个趔趄，克拉克几乎是本能地一个回身捞住了那个人的手，然后便见到那双棕色的眼睛撞进了他的视线里。

 

那是一个极其好看的男人，面容干净，眉眼深邃，在左眼的下方有颗不起眼的小痣，此时被他不由分说地拽住了手，正隐约有些恼怒地看着他。

 

克拉克喘着粗气，慢慢放开对方，愣愣地吐出了一句：“抱歉。”

 

对方面无表情地抽回手，二话不说便转身离开了。克拉克在原地呆立了三秒，这才想起自己原有的任务。

 

“所以，你后来抓到了他吗？”男人眼角微微上扬，忽然一改之前的冰冷，以一种饶有兴趣的口吻追问起来。

 

“没有，被他跑了。”克拉克懊悔地叹了口气，一想到与逮捕都市传说失之交臂难免还是有些沮丧。

 

然而出乎意料地，他却看见男人的嘴角逐渐荡起了一个笑容，一个带着几分得意与狡黠......仿佛恶作剧得逞般的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是亨超与本蝙呀，两人终于见面啦。


	4. Chapter 4

阳光正好在此时爬出云层，适时落在男人脸上，照得那双深色的瞳孔泛出了浅棕的色彩。

面前的人眉头舒展，神情放松，克拉克看得出来这个笑容是发自真心，但是联系一下当前的语境，那可就是另一层意思了。幸灾乐祸的意思。

“那真是太遗憾了。”

他这么说道，然而克拉克看得出来他根本就没这么觉得。他甚至一点掩饰都没有，就那么大方地表现出来，好像对自己的行为一无所知。

于是克拉克马上又想到一个词语——挑衅。  
而对付挑衅最好的方法就是对其置之不理。

黑发警官无所谓地低头轻笑了一声，随后又抬起来，表明自己一点也没受到困扰：“是啊，确实如此。”

他成功见到男人脸上的笑意消失了，沉下来的眼中有一丝没达到目的的失望一闪而过，他立刻乘胜追击道：“不过总有一天我会抓住他的。”

对方已经彻底变回了克拉克最初遇见他时的那副样子，而且自己没受打击，反而还神采奕奕的模样好像使他更加不悦。克拉克听见他冷冷地“哼”了一声。

时间有那么一瞬间走得很慢，克拉克认真看着眼前的人，不得不承认对方即使是这种带着情绪的样子也是极为好看的，哪怕是刚刚的那场小插曲也不能改变他的看法。

对方那反复无常的态度不知怎的，让他联想到了小孩子之间常有的那种争强好胜的心理，而他自从小学毕业以后就再也没有见过这样幼稚的行为了。难道说，那次冲撞就真的这么令他挂怀吗？还是说自己在其他的地方也曾得罪过他？

一切都使得克拉克对眼前的人充满了好奇，另外还觉得对方......莫名有点可爱。

“克拉克·肯特。”他干脆大方地一伸手，为以后能获得那些问题的答案打下根基，“我还不知道你的名字。”

男人盯了那只手几秒，或许是克拉克不计较的态度打动了他，男人最终还是犹豫着握了上去：“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克把这个名字在舌尖上咂摸了两圈，总觉得好像有点耳熟。然而还没等他想起什么，就见布鲁斯好像注意到了什么似的，一把又带上了墨镜。

他顺势回头，发现原来刚才的那几个保安还在外面，正朝着他们这边探头探脑的，视线惹得人很不舒服。

布鲁斯轻轻地扯了一下克拉克的袖口：“我们换个地方说话。”

往上又走了一条街，克拉克在布鲁斯的带领下拐进了一条画满涂鸦的小巷，里面挂了一排乱七八糟的广告牌子，不过因为白天都关了灯，因此看起来有点惨淡。几个骨瘦如柴的小青年正在灯箱底下徘徊，一见克拉克进来，立刻老鼠似的溜了，克拉克皱了皱眉：“我们要去哪？”

他本以为布鲁斯所说的“地方”是指酒吧，或者咖啡厅之类......至少看着比较正常的地方，但现在，他有点怀疑对方其实哪个黑帮的探子，因为自己“多管闲事”，所以准备把他引到一个没人的地方做掉。

“去办事。”布鲁斯好似没听出克拉克的疑心，一直领着他走到了一处拐角才停下。

“我知道你是为了查那件坠楼案来的。”布鲁斯一顿，目光从克拉克身上那件警员制服上扫过，特意放慢了最后两个字，“警官。”

克拉克狐疑地低头看了自己一眼，不太确定对方是不是自己以为的那个意思。

见克拉克还无动于衷地杵在那里，布鲁斯有心想翻个白眼，但又不好表现得太明显，只好恨铁不成钢地出了口气，直接把自己的外套扒下来塞到对方手里：“先把你那件制服遮一遮。”

哥谭还没有正式入冬，布鲁斯里面只穿了一件黑色的衬衫，此时外套一脱，肌肉的线条立刻就显现出来了，克拉克这才注意到原来对方身上还挺有“料”的。

“你到底是做什么的？”克拉克忽然想起自己一直都没有问这个重要的问题。

“私家侦探之类的。”布鲁斯漫不经心地回答，他看着克拉克把外套穿上，眯着眼睛打量了一会后还是不满意地摇头：“不行，还是太正派了，你能不能......看着‘流氓’一点？”

克拉克差点以为自己听错了，赶紧压低重音重复了一遍：“流氓？”

“算了。”布鲁斯懒得解释，他自己倒是三下五除二就收拾完了，看得克拉克不禁怀疑他原本就是来干这个的。

只见对方见怪不怪地挽起袖子，摆出一副“生人勿近”的表情，双手一插兜，直接当着哥谭警员的面摇身一变成了某个黑帮的二把手：“等会进去你别说话，带好墨镜，如果有谁看你，你就瞪回去，听明白了吗？”

克拉克已经看明白了，敢情这是要采用迂回的方式打入敌人内部。不过虽然理是这么个理，但是要采用这种方法还是让习惯了直球的警官感到有些难受。

“没问题吧？”见对方沉着个脸，布鲁斯有些担忧地皱起了眉。

克拉克从兜里掏出墨镜，做了一会心理建设后还是慢吞吞地带上了。

如果布鲁斯现在是某个黑帮的二把手的话，那他就是二把手的保镖了。

还不到夜晚，地下舞厅里还没闹得震耳欲聋，服务生殷勤地领着一位看起来有头有脸的客人穿过舞池，走进边上的包厢。

这位客人先前也来过几次，因为出手大方，又没有一些乱七八糟的要求，所以服务员对他有些印象。此时他问好了酒水正准备出去，结果无意间与跟在客人身后的人打了个照面，不知怎的，竟被对方的一瞥盯得有些发毛。服务生尴尬地笑了一下，赶紧侧身溜了，心想这还是这位客人第一次带别人来这里。

克拉克从一进来就一直拧着眉，都不用布鲁斯管他，直接就把“嫌弃”写在脸上，毫不客气地对着周围散发着自己对这种地方的厌恶。相比之下，布鲁斯整个就是一个缩写的“怡然自得”，而且从刚才服务员的态度来看，平时应该没少来，这都使得克拉克对他更为困惑。因为他总觉得凭直觉来说，布鲁斯不该是如此。

察觉到了从门口投来的视线，布鲁斯微抬起头，正好与克拉克视线相接。对方为了扮演好保镖的角色，甚至十分配合地站在了门口，只有布鲁斯坐了下来。

顶上的镭射灯在伴着音乐声乱扫，有那么一瞬间照进了包厢里。克拉克有些意外地没从布鲁斯的眼里找到一丁点情绪。就好像是他什么也没想，在那个瞬间里，他只是在看他。

珠帘相撞的声音一下子拉回了克拉克的思绪，他这才发现有一名打扮艳俗的女人走进来了，朝着坐在里面的布鲁斯露出了一个嗲得不行的笑容。

而下一秒，布鲁斯已经不动声色地将方才分给克拉克的目光转移到了美女身上，对着抛来的媚眼照单全收，十分大方地往后一靠，任美女靠进他的怀里。

伤风败俗！

克拉克一时间满脑子里就剩下了这四个大字，觉得这包厢里的内容十分入不了眼地把头朝外边偏去。

不过耳朵还是有在听的。

布鲁斯先是和对方闲聊了一会，明里暗里间过了些有的没的的鬼话，最后等对方完全喝开了才慢慢切入了主题。

“前几天，13号那天，你是不是去‘弗丽嘉’了？我来这找你，都没见着。”布鲁斯把酒杯放下，微微扯开了领口，露出一副萎靡的神态，慢慢地对着怀里的美女说道，中途还毫无遮拦地打了个酒嗝。

陪酒女比布鲁斯要大上几岁，此时的布鲁斯在她眼里就像个喝醉酒的小少爷，就算是出入惯了这种风月场所，也不免要泛起几分爱怜之心。

她看着布鲁斯迷蒙的眼神，笑道：“对呀，小傻瓜，我去那边陪客人了，那天晚上那有个酒会，好像是因为有一个大客户要来。”

克拉克敏锐地捕捉到了陪酒女嘴里的关键词。13号是苏琴死的前一日，14晚上，也就是15号的凌晨，她就在家里坠楼了，而她死的前一天......弗丽嘉居然有个酒会？

布鲁斯好似来了兴趣，眉眼一弯，引道：“发生了什么有意思的事吗？”

女人像是想起了什么似的掩嘴一笑：“哎呀，那叫一个热闹。”

随后她看到布鲁斯期待的眼神，于是长出了一口气，好像有点无可奈何地往布鲁斯怀里一钻，小声说道：“我告诉你，那天晚上，我见到蝙蝠侠了！”

音乐正好播到了个空挡，结果这几个字被克拉克听得清清楚楚，搞得他下意识地一震，难以自持地朝包厢里又歪头过来。

结果他看到布鲁斯半睁着眼，眼中寒光外露，就像是在看物件一样看着怀里的女人，哪有一丁点喝醉的样子？

不过从女人的角度来说，她肯定是看不到的，于是沉浸在自己以为的状况里，继续自顾自地说道：“真的，那个人居然是真的，他就那么冲进了弗丽嘉的大堂里，和保安打成一团，那场面......”

“那岂不是很危险吗？”布鲁斯顺着她的话安慰道，“当时你在哪里？”

“我？我在外面，我当时刚好和一个客人一起出门......你知道的，去酒店，所以一点都没影响到我。”

“那就好。”布鲁斯拍了拍她的肩膀，克拉克一时居然有点分不清布鲁斯是不是真的在关心她。

“当时那现场人很多吧，其他的姑娘呢？没被吓坏吗？”

“哦，她们被保护得好着呢，怎么说也是这种地方的“本钱”不是，特别是那天晚上“被指定的”那个姑娘，在骚乱发生前刚走，我在门口看到她了。”

“是那个大客户接走她的吗？”

女人迟疑了一下，仔细回忆了一下当时的场景：“好像不是......我记得我看到她打开车门的瞬间，车里没有人。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯若有所思地点点头，随后又好似有点酸气地一嘟囔，手也圈回来勾了勾女人的下巴，“也不知道这种大人物去的是什么酒店，以后有机会，我带你也去。”

这样不知天高地厚的青涩哄骗正好说到女人心坎里去了，只听得她爽朗地大笑了几声，随后从布鲁斯怀里挣扎起身，怀着一点怜悯地伸手去点他的鼻子：“别做梦啦，我的小傻瓜，那是只接待他们那种人的地方，和我们这些混在这种破舞厅里的人可是一点关系都没有。”

然而让她感到意外的是，对方脸上并没有出现任何她所预料的神情。没有被奚落的懊恼，也没有因为被看不起而感到受挫。对方的脸上根本就没有表情。

“小少爷”脸上那半梦不醒的醉意已经不知在什么时候退了，一双眼睛在幽暗的环境里泛着冷光，看得她一瞬间酒醒，觉得手心里凉飕飕的。

掠过对方僵住的神色，布鲁斯轻轻吻了下陪酒女的脸颊，用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说：“确实。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要就是大超去调查死者排班情况结果碰了钉子，结果老爷带他去了另一家酒吧，问了另一个陪酒女，在死者死亡前一天（14号下班回家后，15日清晨死亡，前一天指的是去上班的13号）所发生的事情，发现有人曾经在当晚带走了她。
> 
> 还有个问题就是当晚蝙蝠侠也出现了，老爷那个时候去那里干嘛后面会再解释的。


	5. Chapter 5

顺着地下舞厅的台阶上来的时候，天已经黑了，头上稀稀拉拉地落起了小雨，搞得放在门口的灯箱灭了一半，整条巷子比下午他们来的时候还要冷清。

为了防止多事，两人一直到出了巷子才再说话。克拉克将身上的衣服脱下来扔回了布鲁斯手里，而衣服主人却怪异地瞥了一眼这件被丢回来的衣服，像是有什么顾虑一样，呆看了几秒才慢慢吞吞地穿上。

期间克拉克忍不住又往兜里摸去，然而攥着烟盒挣扎了一会还是放下了，余光正好瞥见某人套好了外套。

那个刚刚带着他在舞厅里鬼混的小头目已经不见了，布鲁斯沉着脸，似乎在思索什么事情，整个人透出了一种克拉克从未见过的锋利气质，与之前判若两人。

克拉克心想，这人怎么跟变色龙一样，身上的皮说变就变。

不知道是不是因为烟瘾的关系，克拉克瞧了他一会，竟然越瞧越烦躁，他实在不喜欢被人蒙在鼓里。

“是不是应该解释一下？”他强行压下话语里的焦躁，面向布鲁斯转过身。

被针对者从自己的小世界里抬起头，不解地看着他：“解释什么？”

“今天下午的一切？”克拉克刻意放低了声音，同时又向前一步，逼近了布鲁斯，“比如：你怎么知道刚才那个人在13号晚上去了‘弗丽嘉’，那天晚上的事又与坠楼有什么关系......”

布鲁斯下午说过的每一句话都被克拉克拆开了，在脑海里一个字一个字地受检。他想起了陪酒女提到过的“被指定的女孩”，联系一下前后的状况，除非布鲁斯有病，带他去刺探一个与案子毫无关系的情报，那么那个女孩基本可以肯定就是死者，但这种行话......或者说是术语，布鲁斯又怎么知道——他到底为什么会对这些事情这样熟悉？

克拉克顿了一下，他此时已经把布鲁斯逼到了墙角，雨水打湿了两人眉梢，然而布鲁斯看起来却依然那么淡定自如。他强迫自己的声音听着凶狠起来：“你说你是私家侦探，那么告诉我，是谁在委托你调查这件事情？

布鲁斯自水平位置掀起眼帘，克拉克比他要高一点，于是便造成了他需要微微仰视他的局面。对方看起来很生气的样子，但实际上，布鲁斯并没有感受到任何实质性的威胁。

“没人拜托我。”他冷漠地推开了面前的警官，伸手抖了抖蹭到墙皮的外套，“一切都是我自己查的。”

这城市到底怎么回事......怎么不光有人穿的跟个蝙蝠似的在街上乱飞，现在还有人义务帮警方查案？克拉克觉得这比他听到的任何奇闻都还要匪夷所思。

“至于我怎么知道要找那个女人。”布鲁斯话峰一转，有些戏谑地瞄向克拉克，“警官，你下午不是才从那里出来吗？结果如何？他们告诉你你想知道的事了吗？”

肯特探员一时语塞，黑着脸不甘不愿地哼道：“没有。”

对方似笑非笑地提了提嘴角，继续说：“所以我建议你按照哥谭的方式来，案子刚刚发生，你去问那些俱乐部里的人，如果是不想让你知道的事，那肯定是怎么问都不会说的，所有人的口风都很紧，但流动人员就不一定了，因为她们本身也不知道自己牵涉其中。”

“但这仍然不能解释你是怎么知道这些的。”眼见布鲁斯要走，克拉克连忙快走了几步又拦住他，“你或许很聪明，对哥谭也比我熟悉，但是不要和我转移话题。”克拉克眯了眯眼睛，“你对这件事究竟知道多少？”

街上卷起了一股凉风，第十街上的夜总会外虹光闪烁，震天响的舞曲飘上天，又被雨幕压下地，化成了朦胧的低音炮朝着两边扩散，而在一条街之外，某个偏僻的角落里，两个人正无声地对峙着。

布鲁斯的眼珠动了动，他的睫毛已经被雨水濡湿了，眨眼的时候就像两把小扇子，不知不觉间熄灭了克拉克的火气。

“好吧。”黑发警官后退了一步，连带着语气也稍有所缓和，“请告诉我你所知道的事情，我相信这些对办案很重要。”

他诚恳地看着布鲁斯，有点像个听话的小孩子，但布鲁斯能看出来，对方的着急并非是逢场作戏。见惯了这城市出产的各种人精，难得碰上一个不搞套路的，竟然还有点不适应。

布鲁斯捋了一把额前湿漉漉的碎发，淡淡地开口：“这得看警方怎么看这件事情。”

见克拉克仍是一脸的迷茫，他换了个方式问道：“警方觉得这件案子最有可能是什么案？”

克拉克想了想：“以现场状况来说，很像是入室盗窃，结果不小心被受害者发现，导致受害者在打斗中意外坠楼，但......”

他说到这里略作停顿，特意抽出几分精力去观察布鲁斯的反应。

“我认为不止如此。”

他看到布鲁斯的眼睛一亮。

“你认为不只是这么简单？”这句话好像讲到了重点，布鲁斯竟然把他的话重复了一遍。

“是。”正是这一反应让克拉克决定了告诉他剩下的事情，“我们在现场发现了其他的财物，远远超过了死者所能负担的价值，而且邻居都称当天晚上没有听到一点声音，那么这个犯人必然是个心理素质过硬的老手，不然一旦出现了死亡，他不可能做到还像先前一样完美。”

克拉克抱着手臂自顾自地回忆，没发现布鲁斯看他的目光中渐渐流露出了赞赏：“但是如果他是个老手，一个老手应该会清楚财物最有可能会被放在哪个屋里，那么他为什么会把客厅翻的乱七八糟，甚至还吵醒了户主？这是不合逻辑的。”

他摇了摇头：“再说了，既然户主已死，而且又没闹出什么动静，一个老手竟然会直接一走了之，不去看看卧室？我认为也不可能。既然两边都说不通，我只能推断这个人的目标一开始就不是为了财。”

布鲁斯顺着他的话接道：“你认为他是冲着人来的。”

“对。”克拉克压低了声音，“更何况现场也没有找到死者的手机，估计是被犯人拿走了。”

他说到这里心累似的叹了口气，不论警察局的信息记录多么宽广，那都只是几个数字，几个词组而已，拼在一起最多也就是一个干瘪的纸片形象。要想真正了解一个人，不进入那个人的生活是远远不够的，可那个最关键道具却没有了，而该死的俱乐部嘴巴又闭得比门缝还严。

他好像把自己引进了一个夹缝里，往前往后都没有通路。

布鲁斯在他身侧默默地站了一会，对方似乎已经忘了这场对话的重点一开始是关于他了。私家侦探轻轻把脚立起来，点了点鞋尖，现在他连鞋子也湿了。

“你......下午去弗丽嘉，就是为了这件事吗？”

克拉克一时没听明白，连忙解释道：“不是，我不是为了去找她的手机。”

布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼，竟然让对方不自觉地放慢了讲话的速度：“我是想问她这几天的排班情况......因为我怕之前去的人什么也没问出来。”

不知是不是错觉，布鲁斯觉得克拉克在说起“自己人”的时候，目光居然有些躲闪。他眨了眨眼睛：“那对方态度如何？”

克拉克回忆起下午碰的钉子：“很不以为然。”他顿了下，又补充道，“根本不把警方的调查放在眼里。”

“这就是了。”布鲁斯慢慢闭上眼，“因为他们觉得一切都在掌握中。”

“仔细想想，一个与黑帮有所勾结的地方，手底下刚死了人，他们怎么会不纠结这件事？正常的反应难道不是一边防备着警方，一边私底下调查吗？怎么会表现得这么云淡风轻？”

眼睛再度睁开，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，低头看了眼手表：“除非这个人根本就不重要，不过是个无名小卒，要么......就是这个人的死他们早就知道，并且进行了默许。”

这话说得克拉克湿透的后背起了一麻袋的鸡皮疙瘩，布鲁斯漫不经心的提示却好像每一个字都踩在了他的心尖上。

“而我可以肯定的告诉你，苏琴的死是后者。”一辆车驶来，光亮一瞬间照亮了布鲁斯的脸，他迎着光难以捉摸地叹了一句，“哥谭背后见不得光的地方太多了。”

克拉克惊道：“你究竟......“

然而话还没说完就被刹车声打断，那辆车正好停在距离布鲁斯只有几步的地方，很明显是来接他的。

上车前，布鲁斯再次回过头，落在这位新警官脸上的目光意味深长：“你相不相信哥谭有人正在做着一件非常危险，但是又没有人察觉的事？”

克拉克没有回答，但神情凝重得宛如一座雕塑，布鲁斯一看便已心下有数。

“她的死与‘那件事’脱不开干系，但是如果警方根本就不知道‘那件事’的话，那也就没什么好说的了。”

黑色的轿车剥开雨幕扬长而去，克拉克抖了抖湿透的衣服，摸出了兜里的钥匙，往附近的停车场走去，侦探的话还回荡在他耳边。

“我估计你们问到的东西也都是对方想要透露给你们的，可以让你们顺利按照抢劫之类的事情结案，但是如果你是真心想要解决这件事，那就需要挖得更深。”

“会有很多阻力等着你，也会有很多诱惑，我希望你能一直像此刻一样。”

“祝你办案顺利，肯特警官。”

车门“嘭”地一声将所有的喧哗都关在了外面。克拉克没有着急启动车子，他先握着方向盘呆坐了一会，随后从衣服里层摸出了一个老式钱夹，还没打开就有一张记者证掉了出来。

他就着窗外的光亮将那张已经有些泛黄的证件拾起，经过时间的风化，曾经沾染在纸张边缘的血迹早已干涸褪色，但照片上，那个年轻女子的面容却依然明朗清晰，似乎还能感受到她拍下这张照片时的自信与朝气。

证件的最下方标了她的名字——星球日报记者，露易丝·莲恩。

克拉克看着那张照片良久，在四下无人的车里一点点收紧了手指，几不可闻地吐露了一句：“我相信。”

乌云越往城市边缘就越淡，出了城区之后干脆便雨停了，空气里充斥着被打落的尘味。

轿车背对哥谭市而驰，顺着弯弯绕绕的小道拐上了山。这附近地皮都是私人属地，是专门为那些名流富豪们准备的，一般户与户之间都不会离得太远，唯有一栋住户自己光溜溜的一栋，十分显眼地独霸了一个山头，别墅在山顶上灯火通明。

布鲁斯在门口下车，大老远就看见了一个瘦高的影子等在那里。

“布鲁斯老爷。”老管家对着他鞠了一躬，顺手接过了他身上湿哒哒的外套，状作漫不经心地提道，“您在外面淋了雨，还错过了晚餐时间。”

“抱歉。”布鲁斯嘴角微扬，知道这是阿尔弗雷德独特的关心方式，在面对他时，自己总是能轻而易举地卸下那身铜墙铁壁似的防御，自愿服软，“路上发生点事耽误了。”

管家将衣服收起来：“迪克少爷在地下等您。”

“知道了，我换个衣服就过去。”布鲁斯说，然而他刚迈出了两步就又停下，回头盯着阿尔弗雷德手里的衣服看了半天，好似做了一番挣扎似的猛地叫住他，“等等！”

他尽量不让自己的语气听起来有什么特别：“那件衣服先别急着‘处理’。”

“不吗？”管家有点意外地抬起头，从布鲁斯脸上捕捉到了一丝快速隐去的慌乱，“我知道了。”

阿尔弗雷德微笑着，心想这件外套估计与自己从小看大的孩子在路上被耽搁的那件“事情”有关。

电梯从三楼往下坠，直直抵达最下方的天然洞穴。及地的黑色披风在电梯门开启的那刻被鱼贯而入的冷风吹起，展露出了弧形的边缘，若是克拉克在这里便会一眼认出来，这正是他那天追捕了许久的蝙蝠侠的披风。

“哟，回来了？”坐在主控电脑前的小青年闻声转着椅子回过身，灯光照亮了他的脸，如果克拉克在这里还会发现第二个脸熟的人，他在哥谭警署的“同级生”——迪克·格雷森。

“怎么在外面那么久？”

布鲁斯没有回答，反倒是走到他跟前，先下了道指令：“查一下那家‘哥谭皇家酒店’在13号有什么人住过。”

“皇家酒店？是企鹅人名下的还是黑面具名下的来着？”迪克一愣，不过双手已经飞快地动起来了，同时嘴巴也没有闲着，一句话打开了水闸阀门，权当是布鲁斯在当听众这件事上默认了，“对了，上午找到的电脑密码解了，从里面找到了死者的邮箱账号，记录还在，等下你看一眼，有个地方蛮可疑的。”

迪克话音刚落，邮件列表就已经整齐地在屏幕上排了一排。布鲁斯发现苏琴竟然每个星期四都会收到一封名为“工作安排”的邮件，同时紧跟着一封由学校寄来的旷课通知。

是什么重要的安排竟然能让苏琴如此坚定地在每周四都旷掉那个时间段的课？

布鲁斯把最近的那封打开，发现时间正好是13号那天，不过里面仅仅写了上班时间与一些普通的叮嘱。布鲁斯又往前翻了几封，来回比对了一会后终于发现了特别的地方。

在13号那封信的叮嘱里多了一句话，上面写着“时间到了”。

另一边，迪克还在滔滔不绝地讲着他在警署的经历，就像小孩子放学回家总要和家长报备一下自己在学校的见闻一样，迪克不知道什么时候也养成了这个习惯，不过俩人都对此心照不宣了。

“说起来，我下午把找到的电脑拿回了技术科，那边有个家伙对这方面真的很在行，没一会就把密码解了，我怀疑他就是硬件不行，如果换成蝙蝠洞的电脑那分分钟就要上天......”

布鲁斯忽然冷不防地打断他：“我下午碰到克拉克·肯特了。”

满嘴跑的火车猛地一个刹车，迪克惊道：“不是吧，我上午才和你说到他，你下午就跑去亲自考察了？”

布鲁斯险些被自己的口水呛到，连忙恶狠狠地否认：“没有！”随后又往外找补了一句，“我们是偶然碰见的。”

“哦，偶然。”迪克托着下巴，笑得怎么看怎么有深意。

紧接着他就收获了一打“蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光”。

“干嘛？”迪克无辜地一摊手，“当初是你说要我留意一下这个警官的，为了找到你说的这号人，我几乎把警局上下都认识了个遍。”

布鲁斯冷静下来，经迪克一提醒，想起来好像是有这么回事。那天他本来是去港口调查的，结果没想到被一个半路冲出来的愣头青警官给毁了，还被对方锲而不舍地追了好几公里，最终什么也没搞成，气得他回来就跟迪克说了这事，叫他“留意”一下是哪位警官这么尽责。

结果没想到迪克居然真的放在心上，为这事忙活了好几个星期，直到前几天突然兴高采烈地和他说找到了，而且据说是个可靠的人，非要布鲁斯去观察观察。

布鲁斯一直都只当是个玩笑，因为他很早前就对哥谭的警察失去信心了，但不得不说，今天下午的接触还是让他的想法略有改变。

“所以你觉得他怎么样？”迪克十分期待地等着布鲁斯的回答，“会是那种我们可以信任的人吗？”

布鲁斯的手一顿：“现在还不知道。”

紧接着，他又埋头整理数据起来：“我和他提了一点‘那件事’，之后会怎么选，全看他自己。”

“是吗。”迪克有些卸力地垂下眼。

忽然，面前的大屏幕发出了“嘀”的一声，系统入侵完成了。迪克与旁边的布鲁斯对视了一眼，着手调出了13号当天的入住记录。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对了其实给大超设定的是探员，但是因为老爷不知道大超的官职，就一直警官警官地笼统地称呼了


	6. Chapter 6

或许是因为昨夜的连绵小雨，市区今早竟然久违地放了晴。迪克踩着点闪进了警察局，在进入办公室前最后打了个哈气，昨夜他和布鲁斯又顺着酒店记录查到了不少东西，实在是加班加得有些疲乏。

“一大早就这么没精神？年轻人还是少熬夜比较好哦。”

面前迎面走来一位女警官，手里抱着一摞文件，脚下生风，红色的长发随着她的步伐一甩一甩的，像是团跃动的火，与她本人那副独特的干练语调相得益彰。迪克认出了她是隔壁技术科的湄拉·泽贝尔。

“早，泽贝尔姐姐。”迪克立刻摆上一副笑脸，冲她乖巧地打了声招呼。

以他的观察来看，湄拉是那种典型的“三好警官”，说话办事都风风火火的，时常给人一种“不谈正事就别跟老娘说话”的感觉，不过这并不意味着她就很难相处。迪克那段时间有好好琢磨过，认为在她面前扮演一个乖巧懂事的后辈是最为合适的。

肩膀忽然一沉，一只手臂不由分说地压了上来，迪克回头一看，是他们组的亚瑟·库瑞。平时总是莽莽撞撞的男人，这会却摆了个深沉的姿势，冲着一旁的红发美女抬了下手，低声来了句：“早。”

“早，库瑞警官。”湄拉本来看着迪克还笑得很开的嘴角一见到亚瑟又沉下去了。她略微抬高了下巴，换上那副正经的“工作狂神情”走了，不过在经过亚瑟时还是停下看了他一眼，意义不明地补了一句：“真高兴见到你没有醉死在某个酒吧里。”

亚瑟的目光一直到湄拉的背影消失了才收回来，结果又对上后辈满含八卦意味的眼神。他尴尬地拍了两下迪克的肩膀，假装无事发生：“‘见到你很高兴’的意思。”

结果没走两步，又忍不住反问道：“她怎么一见到我就这么严厉？”

迪克一笑，没有回答，他们之间的事情显然只有他们俩知道。

二人走进办公室，老远就看见有个人站在一众鸽子笼似的隔间外挨训，从背影看正是他们的好同事克拉克·肯特，而另一个人，比克拉克矮半头，却从气势上完全压过了他，正喋喋不休地讲着什么，偶尔转过来的另一半脸上布满蛛网似的可怖痕迹。

“糟糕，他怎么惹上了哈维·丹特？”亚瑟皱了皱眉，小声地嘀咕道，“那家伙自从脸上受了伤之后就脾气古怪得很。”

迪克若有所思地瞥了亚瑟一眼，径直朝那两人的方向走去。

“总之，不要浪费公众资源在这种无关紧要的小事上，记住我的话，肯特！”见到有人过来，金发警督也不再多言，只是最后又狠狠地警告了下属两句便急匆匆地走了。

克拉克有些郁闷的转过身，正好看见迪克与亚瑟一前一后地走过来。

“发生什么了？”

“就是......”克拉克扬了扬手，有点不知道从何说起，“我今天来得比较早，本来想去法医组那边催一下尸检报告的，但是他们组长不在，组员说要想提前就需要向上面打报告，结果......”

“哈维认为一件普通的案子不值得如此兴师动众？”迪克顺着苗头完成了克拉克的句子。

克拉克沉着脸默认了，他好像没睡好的样子，眼下隐隐有些发青。

“别太放在心上。”亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀，“丹特以前也不那样，就是......自从老局长死了以后，他就变了很多。”

克拉克一顿，抬头问道：“老局长是说戈登局长？”

“对啊。”亚瑟一圈手臂，抱着胸回忆起来，“应该是四年前的事，那时候我刚来这边，听说局长好像委托了丹特去查一件案子，结果他们的车在路上出了车祸。老局长当场死了，而登特被烧伤了半边脸，做完植皮手术之后就变成那个样子了。”

亚瑟说到这里略微停顿了一下，虽然他和哈维·丹特没什么交情，但这种经历，哪怕是不相干人听了多少也会感到有些叹息。于是他放慢了后面的语调，眼神也瞥向了地板：“从那之后他人就变了，脾气挺反复无常的，跟以前的朋友都不再来往，听说和老婆没多久也离了。”

克拉克也有同感，但他在短暂的沉默后还是开口问道：“他们去查的是什么案子？”

“不知道，听说是保密级别很高的那种。”亚瑟摇摇头，“但是后面随着老局长的死也不了了之了。”

“是吗。”

克拉克轻轻地应了一声，这个话题便到此为止。

言归正传，手还是有正经案子要办的。三人拿着技术科送来的报告往小会议室走，期间克拉克忽然想起刚刚聊到老案子的时候，某位话痨竟然一直没有出声。他不动声色地往迪克的方向看去，发现小青年也不知道在想什么，平时能把女警官们哄得像朵花似的脸板得跟块砖头一样，脸色严肃得出奇。

“所以这些就是昨天的走访结果。”克拉克把报告放在桌上，推到另外两人面前。哥谭一天到晚总是状况不断，警察局的外勤都恨不得掰成两瓣来用，昨天下午他们又各自被安排了别的事情，结果直到今天才有时间查看这些走访记录。

“弗丽嘉的人说，他们对这姑娘也不怎么熟悉，是兼职人员，一周上班三天，具体时间会听值班经理的通知。”

迪克翻看文件的手忽然一顿。如果是兼职的话，那死者完全可以在排班前就告诉经理自己不方便上班的日子，那为什么还......

克拉克仿佛猜到了他的心思，下一秒就把苏琴的电脑打开，调出了邮箱界面：“但是这里面有个奇怪的地方，她每周四都去上班，结果每周四都会旷课。”

亚瑟眉心微收：“也许只是她不喜欢那个老师？”

“冒着出勤率不够而被警告的风险？”克拉克目光如炬，伸手指了指那些紧随而至的警告信，“我不这么认为。”

“而且她最后一次收到上班通知就是周四，周五那天没人知道她去了哪。弗丽嘉的人说没看到她，她在学校似乎也没什么朋友。楼道监控拍到她在晚上八点出了门，结果凌晨三点左右回来，四点便坠楼了。”迪克把报告的内容与他们已经知道的信息串联起来，一边分析一边转动手里的笔，在话音停下的那刻正好敲到桌面上，“所以这个周四应该是个很关键的时间？”

克拉克给了他一个肯定的眼神。

“等等。”亚瑟猛地从椅背上捞起了自己，身子往前一倾支在桌子上，“在这件事走得更远前，我先打断一下。”

他目光灼灼地瞧着劲头最足的人：“现在我们有任何证据了吗？我的意思是，如果她只是死于意外坠楼，那我们似乎也没必要查得这么远。”

“那至少也要找到那天晚上闯进她家的人。”克拉克想也不想便堵了回去，因为说得太急，甚至听着有点上头的意思。

亚瑟没有说话，显然没有直接证据的话并不能让他信服。

克拉克忽然又想起了昨天遇见的那个侦探，如果是布鲁斯在这，或许他们这会已经得出了其他更有用的信息，毕竟他们两在这方面已经达成了共识。

现在推论是有了，能证明这件事不那么简单人证也有了，但仔细想来都是捕风捉影，最关键的直接证据却还是没有，案子似乎又走进了僵局。

突然闯入的推门声适时打破了屋里的沉默。

“打扰了，肯特探员。”湄拉探身进来，立刻抓住了屋里几位男士的注意力，“我们顺着昨天在现场采集到的毛发找到了点东西。”

走廊上踏过一阵急急的脚步声，调查小组跟在红发警官的后面拐进了隔壁技术科的办公室。进门前，迪克忽然察觉到兜里的手机在震动，于是他向克拉克打了个招呼，自己留在了门口。

“把结果调出来。”湄拉一进来就直奔一位后辈的桌子。

那人莫约和迪克差不多大的年纪，同时面对三台电脑也显得十分游刃有余，但是脸上却没什么表情，看起来有点高冷，手上“啪啪啪”地一通操作就将组长要的结果展示在了电脑上。

湄拉指着蹦出来的现场照片解释道：“我们检查了现场，结果除了死者外没找到任何指纹，但是......”

她话音一转，后辈立刻心领神会地调出了另一张照片，是那个藏着奢饰品的衣橱。

“技术人员在下面空出来的这部分里采集到了一些不属于女主人的毛发。”湄拉说到这里，似乎是被后面的内容恶心到了，有些不适地皱了皱眉。

“是谁的头发？”亚瑟目光关切地望着她，很明显，除了嘴里问出来的东西外，他关心的还有说话人的状况。

但湄拉只是欲言又止地看了他一眼，遮遮掩掩地讲了一句：“不只是头发。”

克拉克与亚瑟一愣，两人的脸色都倏地变了。

电脑前的后辈又适时调出了一个男人身穿囚衣，手举牌子的照片。干瘦的面颊一脸阴郁，眼神阴恻侧地望向镜头外面，好像直接粘在人身上，看得人十分不舒服。

“乔斯·海德。”湄拉说，“曾经因为偷窥，尾随，以及盗窃女士内衣入狱。”

走廊上，迪克掏出手机，有意无意地瞄了眼周围，确定没人后才把收到的短信打开。

昨天布鲁斯查案到很晚，在确定了苏琴的交易对象后又黑进了酒店的监控，把13号当天的录像找出来几乎是一帧一帧地反复查看，估计直到凌晨才睡。自己走的时候他甚至还没醒，所以自然也是没料到布鲁斯会这么早又发信息给他。

手机屏幕的上是一张监控的截图，因为被局部放大了，所以显得有些模糊。迪克注意到这是苏琴进入酒店时的画面，应该是由酒店门口的摄像头拍下来的，但是这张截图的重点却不是她。

画面上，苏琴的位置位于右上角，已经迈入了酒店的大堂，而左下角，竟然还有一个男人向里面张望的影子，由摄像头记录下了他一晃而过的脸。

迪克慢慢睁大了眼睛，这个男人张望的对象......赫然是步入酒店的苏琴。

“查一下这个人的背景与地址。”

布鲁斯在截图下面留下一行简短的要求。迪克把手机收进兜里，准备先进去跟一下进度，他认识的那个电脑玩得很好的小青年就在这间办公室里面，或许等等可以想办法让对方帮他搜索一下这个人。

可是没想到前脚刚迈进去，后脚就被人给撞了出来。

克拉克与亚瑟直直从里面冲出来，头也不回地往外面跑，差点把正要进来的迪克撞个趔趄。他不解地冲两个人的背影喊了一句：“怎么回事？”

湄拉从办公室里走出来，倚着门框解释了一句：“有嫌疑人了。”

这个转变太快，听得迪克仍是一头雾水：“什么嫌疑人？”

“乔斯·海德。”

科技小青年见到出现在门口的迪克忽然一改先前的高冷，甚至还主动敲了敲电脑屏幕以引起他的注意力：“长这个样。”

“哦，嗨，维克多。”迪克应声回过头，但是却在看清屏幕的瞬间再次瞪大了眼睛。

也不理会其余两人诧异的目光，迪克快步走到维克多的电脑前，瞪着那张照片看了三秒，缓缓吐出了一句前言不搭后语的“我靠”。

那张照片上的男子正是布鲁斯截图发给他的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于哈维·丹特的形象，用的是《黑暗骑士》电影的样子，但是美化了一些伤疤。这个案子的犯人和死者都是原创角色，其他人的性格，就是如果有影视形象的话，那基本都是按照影视形象刻画的。  
> 以及本章如果有关于警局设定的bug欢迎告诉我，虽然故事一早就想好了，但是查那些乱七八糟的头衔真是查到头秃......


	7. Chapter 7

“乔斯·海德，三十一岁，上学时就曾有过偷窥的案底，二十五岁时因为尾随以及盗窃邻居挂在外面的内衣而被起诉，两年后释放，目前是一名电梯维修工......额，我的天。”

克拉克按着耳麦，身子随着一个急弯不由自主地往车门倾斜，他有些无语地看了眼正在驾车的同事，同时对着耳麦的另一端问道：“怎么了，维克多？”

因为路况不熟，所以驾车的任务自然而然地落到了亚瑟头上，结果对方借机会完美地展现了一番什么叫做“人狠路子野”，为了避开堵车路段，愣是把“抓捕疑犯”给开成了“赛场风云”，眼也不眨地领着几个兄弟在一众窄街之中穿堂过巷，本人很可能还十分享乐于其中。

耳麦里，尚有些稚嫩的少年音伴着键盘敲击声传来：“我查了他们的公司供职范围，结果死者所住的那栋公寓就是由他们负责的，网站页面上写了他们每个月都会派员工来做一次维护，猜猜怎么着，最近几个月的维护人都是乔斯·海德。”

“这家伙应该有不少东西要和我们解释了。”亚瑟说着又踩了一脚油门。

克拉克拧紧了眉头，很想宽慰他一句“疑犯还没成逃犯呢”，但犹豫了两秒还是放弃了，对着耳麦的另一端追问：“还找到什么了？”

“没什么太重要的了，这家伙和透明人差不多，除了之前的案底之外再没什么可值得注意的了。”

调出来的页面再被一一关闭，桌面上又露出了嫌疑人那张举着姓名牌的照片，维克多认真看了两眼后评价道：“不得不说他本人也是如此，不是太能让人记得住的长相。”

“很符合偷窥狂的特征。”克拉克没什么表情地接道，他对这个结论并不感到意外，“这种人一般都很享受在暗处观察别人的感觉，因此会尽可能地减少自己的存在感，让旁人注意不到自己，这样他们才会感受到安全与掌控。”

这下倒是轮到亚瑟侧身看了他一眼，眉目间有些意外的意思：“学过心理学？”

“没有。”克拉克一怔，随后把这个问题敷衍了过去，“办案办的，习惯成自然。”

“等等。”耳麦里再次出现湄拉的声音，伴着翻阅纸张的声响语速飞快地说，“我刚才重新看了一遍你们的走访记录，发现一个服务员说她曾经见过一个男人在夜总会的门口纠缠苏琴。大概是一周前的事，说那个人当时穿着深色卫衣，红头发，二三十岁的样子，看着很消瘦，说话嘟嘟囔囔的，视线让人很不舒服......你们觉得这个像不像是我们正好要找的人？”

车子刚好在一个路口停下，飙车溢出来的肾上腺素还在血管里翻腾，亚瑟摩挲着方向盘，视线在信号灯上游移，等到绿灯一亮又立刻把车子开到飞起：“看来今天非得把这个乔斯·海德带回来不可了。”

驾车的警官一腔热血，可是车内的同伴却没有接腔。克拉克突然冷静了下来，甚至没有来由地感到背脊一凉。

“我估计你们问到的东西也是对方想要告诉你们的，可以让你们顺利地按照抢劫之类的事情结案。”

“如果是不想让你们知道的事情，那肯定是怎么问都不会说的。”

不知怎么，布鲁斯那张神情淡漠的脸再次出现他眼前，先前说过的话也在这个时候蹦了出来，反复敲击着他的耳膜。

会有这么凑巧的事吗？嫌疑人一出现，就立刻满足所有的指控？自己单独去调查时还要看上司脸色说话的服务员竟然在普通警察走访时提供了这么重要的线索，而且还这么具体？特别是在发生了一周之后，对象还是个几乎没有什么特点的人？

电光石火间，这些想法像是乱流一样窜过克拉克的脑海，搅得他徒生出了些许不安。

与此同时，警局办公室里，一直没参与讨论的迪克·格雷森在角落里发出了一条信息，上面是乔斯·海德的住址及案史。

快点，布鲁斯。

迪克神情凝重地抬起头。

如果你有话想问的话就要抓紧了。

两秒钟后，手机收到了回复，布鲁斯只回了一个缩写：在路上。

三辆警车同时在北区的一栋公寓前停下，两个人蹲守大门，剩下的几个人都跟着领队的克拉克上了楼。所有人都摒住了呼吸，生怕弄出一点声响，然而他们还是来迟了一步，公寓已经空了。不过基于现场情况来看，并不是他们打草惊蛇，而是对方早有预谋地跑了，屋里并没有匆忙离开的痕迹。

“That Son of bitch.”亚瑟寻人未果，把怒气撒在了一只横在桌边的纸箱上，结果没想到里面装的东西还挺沉，挨了一脚之后在地板上拖出了一串刺耳的长音。

“什么玩意......”他有些意外地蹲下把那个箱子剥开，一开始还觉得里面的东西有点不明所以，直到翻出了一只冲他瞪着“大眼睛”的摄像头......

“赶紧都过来一下！”

无线电里一阵手忙脚乱的杂音。

“怎么了？你们找到了什么？”

办公室里的三个人都盯紧了那只连通了现场的无线电，比亲临现场还要紧张。对面又是一阵翻箱倒柜的声响，随后才传来了克拉克语调凝重的回复：“我们在目标的家里找到了一些尚未安装的针孔摄像头，以及一些......录像带。”

这话说得所有在场的人都倒吸了一口凉气，但是克拉克没功夫安慰他们，他心急火燎地命令道：“我们会把这些东西带回去，有什么问题之后再说，现在赶紧查查这个乔斯·海德名下还有没有其他房产！”

“这就查！”维克多一听立刻拉过了键盘，再次“劈里啪啦”地敲击起来，双眼一目十行，可是没过多久他又失望地大叫，“没有了！我把所有能找到的信息都复查过了，只有这一个地址！而且以他的工资和生活水平来说，他根本就负担不起第二套房子了！”

“妈的。”无线电的另一端传来了一声刻意压低的咒骂。

迪克低下头默默掏出手机，他在刚刚收到布鲁斯的信息之后还暗自拨通了电话。果不其然，下一秒，他的手机上就多出了一条新信息，里面只有一个单词——父母。

“去查他的父母！”迪克脱口而出，“查他父母名下的房产！”

维克多被这突如起来的一嗓子给吼得一愣，干眨巴了两下眼睛之后才回过味来：“好！”

黑色的改装车在路上穿行，十分熟练地避过了一众监控路段。布鲁斯坐在驾驶位上，对白天出行仍然感到十分不习惯，可是没有办法，此时并没有给他太多选择。

放在一旁的手机里传来了小青年惊喜的声音：“下城区花园路325号！是他父亲名下的房产，记录上显示乔斯的父母在他5岁时离婚，母亲改嫁，父亲曾经做过图书馆管理员，但是在妻子离开后一蹶不振，成了个酒鬼，于三年前脑中风后就一直卧病在床......”

没理会剩下的那一串连珠炮式的解说，布鲁斯猛打方向盘，手里的车子立刻在轰鸣的引擎声里如蛇一般调转了方向。现在情况改变了，他赶在了警察前面，主动权再次回到了他的手上，他必须要抓紧时间！

他在距离目标公寓不远的地方停下，把车藏在楼与楼之间。看来乔斯的父亲在离婚后日子也并不好过，于是卖掉了曾经的大房子，搬到了和他儿子没什么两样的小公寓里。

布鲁斯顺着防火楼梯顺利地攀上屋顶，随后再借着钩爪枪跃到对面，两三下便顺着绳索下到窗前。屋里有一个人影正拖着没睡醒的步子晃晃悠悠地朝冰箱走去。

“哗啦”一声巨响，刚碰到冰箱门的乔斯浑身触电似的颤抖了一下，刚一回头就被人掐住衣领，一连后退了数步抵到墙上！

“说！你在13号那天尾随苏琴去了皇冠酒店之后看到了什么！”那个漆黑的影子按住他，被面罩遮住的大半张脸上看不出神情，但也因此而显得他的逼问更加凶狠。

长期不与人正面交流的偷窥狂被这突然的闯入吓破了胆，小鸡似的叫人拎在手里，几乎要涕泪俱下，全然不顾面子地“哼哼”：“我不知道！我不知道！别杀我！我什么都没看到！”

“我再问一次，告诉我你都看到什么了！”

抓着衣领的手猛地一带，偷窥狂立刻被摔倒了地上，连带着撞倒的衣架一通乱响。蝙蝠侠以手背上刃刺逼近了他的咽喉，威胁的声音也愈加低沉。这次嫌犯是真的要被吓哭了，然而伴着哭音的回答仍然是“没有”。

手上正欲再做些动作，布鲁斯忽然听见一声物品落地的脆响，随后一阵尖锐的警笛声穿透了在场所有人的耳膜！

这事就算是他也始料未及！

布鲁斯一抬头，发现他按倒乔斯的地方正对着卧室。卧室的门没关，里面躺着个木乃伊似的中年人，骇人地瞪大了双眼，干瘪的手指搭在床沿上，而旁边的地下躺了个滋哇乱叫的报警器。

想想也知道是怎么回事，估计是中风的父亲用尽全力从床上碰下来的，这大概就是他能为儿子所做的最后一点事情。

布鲁斯竟然被这一瞬间弄得有些晃神。

然而也正是这一瞬间，麻秆一样的嫌犯忽然牟足了劲，好像先前的示弱都是为了这一刻一样，抓住布鲁斯的手腕用力一推，居然成功从刃刺下挣脱了出来！

由于用力过猛，他在站起来后险些再次摔个五体投地。余光一闪划过橱柜，乔斯立刻双手扒住桌沿，从抽屉里抄出了一把闪亮的尖刀，回身就要往布鲁斯的身上捅。

见过血的刀刃在日光下显得锋利异常，可惜虽然看起来来势汹汹，实则却一点章法没有，这对斗殴经验丰富的布鲁斯来说根本算不了什么，就算是空手也轻松躲过。

布鲁斯看准时机，身体一侧让那把刀贴着他滑了出去，随后一把扣住了持刀的手腕，同时狠狠地往那人头上一撞，撞得对方眼冒金星，切骨刀登时脱手而出，而他自己则立刻附身接住，同时脚下用力，一脚踹在乔斯的小腿肚上，成功踹得他又一次仰面朝天。

这次布鲁斯毫不犹豫地将尖刀扎进了乔斯的手掌心里。

一声尖利的惨叫回荡在陈旧的走廊上，电梯门刚一打开就灌了紧随而至的警察们一耳朵。

克拉克被激得头皮发麻，来不及细想就立刻往声源处奔去，直接飞起一脚踹在门上：“警察！开门！”

屋内的报警声与屋外的踹门声齐响，震得人心脏几欲撞破胸膛而出。布鲁斯攥着刀柄，几乎是咆哮着吼道：“告诉我你都看到了什么！你有没有看到那个人的脸？苏琴去见的那个人有没有出现！”

嫌疑人已经疼疯了，这下是真的哭出了声，一边哭一边喊：“没有！没有！我只看到她一个人进了酒店，后面又进了房间，其他真的什么都没看到！！！”

“......三！”

又一脚踹门声，这次大门应声而裂，克拉克举着枪率先冲了进来，屋内如他所想的一般狼藉，但他怎么也没料到还能在这里见到那个人。

“......蝙蝠侠？”

布鲁斯闻声抬头看了他一眼，同时心里也“咯噔”了一下。

怎么会是他？

“不许动！把手举起来，放在我能看到的地方！”克拉克只愣了一秒便已经回过神来，下一刻便将黑洞洞的枪口对准了地上的两个人。

“救命！他是那边派来的杀手！他要杀我！”嫌疑人涕泪横飞，此时已经彻底顾不上面子了，看见警方就像是见着亲人了一样胡喊乱叫，吵得克拉克心烦意乱。

增援紧随其后地涌入，布鲁斯知道只要再迟疑一秒他就会再多面临几个枪口的指控，已经不能再耽误下去了！

他猛地将刀子拔出，一脚将瘫在地上的嫌疑人朝克拉克踢去，同时飞身奔向了来时的窗口。子弹登时追着他的背影在地上打出了一排弹道，蝙蝠侠从窗口一跃而出，像是片叶子一样不见了踪影。

克拉克把嫌疑人留给跟在后面的亚瑟，自己三步并作两步追了过去。只见蝙蝠侠的披风像是一片展开的羽翼，人则故技重施，就像他第一次遇见他时的那样，缀着钩爪枪荡进了对面大楼的间隙里。

“该死。”

准心跟了那个影子一会，最终还是被收了回来。克拉克轻骂了一声，将指节攥得咯吱作响，这是他第二次让他当着自己的面跑掉了。

他喘着粗气慢慢回过身，看着满屋子的狼藉一时不知作何感想。身体连奔带跑了一上午，此时一停下来，心肺顷刻夺走了身体的主权，大脑连续数秒都处于放空状态，刚刚与蝙蝠侠对视的那一幕似乎就在这放空的间隙里被无限拉长。

对方带着面罩，他明明应该看不出对方的任何表情，可他就是在他抬起头时感觉出了一丝与自己同样的意外，是因为他也认出自己了吗？

克拉克单手搭在腰上，另一只手将手枪收好后抹了一把额头。他心里明白，在刚刚的那一刻，他们两人都迟疑了。

手上被扎了一刀的疑犯还在地上哼哼，先是挨了一刀，又被踢了一脚，此时他整个人都成了一条缩在地上的蠕虫。亚瑟毫不留情地将他那两只手弯过来扣到身后，一举又触发了一连串的哭号与惨叫。

他冷着脸对他宣布道：“乔斯·海德，你以非法入室以及涉嫌杀人的罪名被捕了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大超对老爷开枪其实是想打腿的，但是因为心乱以及老爷的动作足够快，所以就没打到


	8. Chapter 8

楼下的马路上围了不少人。

毕竟是人口密集的区域，警方这么锣鼓喧天地折腾了一上午，不多时就在公寓门口聚集了一批围观群众，甚至还有人伸着脖子从窗口往下望，乔斯·海德就在这个相当瞩目的状况下被塞进了警车里。

“等等！我不是杀人犯！我没有杀人，我可以证明我自己，我有证据！”顾不上手掌钻心的疼痛，嫌犯一边表情扭曲地往外扭，一边冲着门边的警官使劲嚷嚷，看着一点伤员的样都没有。

“有话回局里再说。”亚瑟瞅着他那个简易包扎的手掌，十分糟心地皱了皱眉，有点害怕这人再这么折腾下去会在路上先失血而死。

克拉克站在旁边，他现在虽然已经从放空状态里回过神来了，但脑子里塞了一堆乱七八糟的信息，就跟刚从盒子里倒出来的拼图一样，看着好像可以拼在一起，但细想下又根本又不是那么回事。

听见嫌犯还在冲他们鬼叫，克拉克忽然心里一动，阻止了亚瑟扣上车门的手，绕过来居高临下地问道：“你有什么证据？”

嫌犯被罩在克拉克的影子里，嘴巴一顿，想说的话在嗓子眼里一个急刹车，“我我我”地支吾个半天。

“还是等回去再说吧。”亚瑟脸上的嫌弃更深，但克拉克撑着车门的手没动，似乎另有打算。

“我问你几个问题，你就简单回答，或者干脆只要摇头点头就行。”心知整个事件估计轮廓庞大，只靠三言两语也讲不清楚，克拉克决定先去繁从简，看看能不能把当下的效益最大化。

嫌犯认出了这是在他被人按在地上时破门而入的警官，因此本能地对克拉克有些敬畏，此时听他一说便安静下来，一下又变回了那个偷偷摸摸的偷窥狂，畏缩地一点头。

克拉克盯着他，尽量压低声音：“刚刚我们逮捕你的时候并没有说是意外杀人还是主动杀人，但是看你的反应，这么着急撇清自己，你是不是早就知道苏琴死于非命？”

没想到第一个问题就如此直白，方才才压下去的那阵恐慌瞬间又涌上心头，嫌犯半张着嘴，脸色煞白地挪开了视线。

克拉克将乔斯的反应看在眼底，知道自己的问话八成是一语中的，于是继续追问：“你当晚是不是也在现场？”

迎面抛下的问话就像个榔头一样，把嫌犯的脑袋一下一下地往下锤，过了数秒，乔斯才几不可辨地一点头。

克拉克：“那你说的证据是什么东西？你看到杀手的脸了吗？”

嫌犯这次却摇了摇脑袋。

似乎是脖子僵得累了，乔斯慢慢地抬起头来瞄了克拉克一眼，嗫嚅道：“但我有能证明她的死和我没关系的东西，是......是那些人干的。”

亚瑟被这对话弄得云里雾里：“什么‘那些人’？”

克拉克的脸上也闪过一丝困惑，但随即恍然大悟一般睁大了眼睛。他想起了刚刚踹开门时见到的场景，某些不和谐的地方似乎突然之间得到了解答。

“刚才在楼上，你见着我的时候说的第一句话是‘救命，他是那边派来的杀手，他要杀我’。” 克拉克缓了两秒，视线像扫描仪一样扫下来，认真地辨析着嫌犯脸上的每一个表情，“你当时说的‘那边’，是不是和你刚才说的‘那些人’是一个意思？你认为这里面还有一个第三方势力，是他们杀了苏琴，后来又想杀你？”

嫌犯默默听着，随着克拉克的话语反应越来越大，到最后几乎要点头如捣蒜，然而两位警官的眉头却越皱越深。

亚瑟心里想的是：“这又哪来的什么第三方。”  
克拉克想的则是：“难道蝙蝠侠是第三方的杀手？”

好像这个想法的确还挺有可能的，毕竟蝙蝠侠这么神秘，没人知道他从哪来，又为了什么，自己两次撞见他也都是在斗殴现场，身手经由自己的亲自认证，猜他是个杀手那还真是不无道理。

但下一秒，克拉克又猛地打住了自己。如果蝙蝠侠真的是杀手的话，那以他的本事，乔斯·海德还能活到现在吗？

虽然他们用最快的速度赶到了现场，但从现场的凌乱程度来看，嫌犯与蝙蝠侠已经进行了一定程度的打斗，可是就凭这人麻秆一样的体型......怎么想都是不可能的吧？究竟是这人身怀绝技，还是说蝙蝠侠业务能力低下？

克拉克快速地思考了一下，把这两个想法都否了。他的目光落到嫌犯手上。一般来说，一个成熟的杀手都会有惯用的武器，做事时自己携带器具，但是方才他们在现场见到的那把刀却是来自于乔斯的厨房。

再说了，虽然他亲眼见到了蝙蝠侠握着刀跪在人身上，但是嫌犯全身只有手掌受了伤。在经历过一场搏斗后还不捅关键部位，这杀手是不是也太不走心了？

唯一的可能只能是对方根本无意取乔斯·海德的性命。

克拉克在这个短暂的沉默里得出了结论：先不说这个第三方是谁，蝙蝠侠肯定不会是他们派来的杀手，而乔斯·海德估计是真的知道点什么，才会误以为对方是来杀他的，进而才会对破门而入的警方喊出了那句话。

不过既然如此，那蝙蝠侠介入的原因又是什么呢？

“我......我说的都是真的！我知道她是他们的‘送货员’，十三号是送货的日子，但是好像出了状况，我......我有录像......”

见两人纷纷沉默，还以为是对方不相信自己，嫌犯突然又激动了起来，开始连珠炮似的往外捅。克拉克吓了一跳，连忙喝止对方，毕竟围观群众还三三两两地杵在那里，哪能什么都说？

但是他心里还是为对方的吐词心惊。

送货员？送货？如果真还有这么一层关系，那他们要送的‘货’又会是什么？

一种不详的预感袭上心头，克拉克沉声警告他：“别说了，剩下的回警局再交代，现在告诉我，你把能证明这些的录像存哪了？”

嫌犯被黑发警官冷峻的神情镇住了，从中觉出了几分事情的非同小可，他棕色的眼珠转了转，嗓音有些沙哑地回答道：“我家里。”

克拉克猛地一甩车门，冲旁边亚瑟说：“我去找一下他说的证据。”

亚瑟抬手看了下表：“但是局里已经派人过去了，你没必要再......”

然而克拉克并没有理他，他不知道为什么看起来有些焦躁：“我先过去，你赶紧送他回警局，看好了，别让任何人接触他。”

亚瑟不知道克拉克这是突然唱的哪出，想张口询问一下，但又不知道从何问起，只好先应下来。克拉克本来转身欲走，结果又硬生生折了回来，拉开车门问了最后一个问题。

“在我们来之前，蝙蝠侠都和你说了什么？或者他有没有问你什么？”

嫌犯干瘦的脸颊上两只贼溜溜的眼睛格外突出，他稍愣了片刻，回忆道：“他......他问我13号去皇冠酒店，有没有看见苏琴去见的那个人长什么样......”

十三号，酒店。这两个关键词闪电似的窜过克拉克的脑海。上次有人打听这些的时候，是在那家地下舞厅里，有一面之缘的私家侦探拉着他伪装成了黑帮里的混混，和一个上了年纪的陪酒女套话套了一下午。

事情居然这么巧，布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠......都在查那家酒店的事？

由警笛开道，占了半天马路的警车终于动了，其中一辆在路口朝着另一个方向驶去。既然没热闹可看，围观群众也都纷纷散去，终于还了老街一个清净，不过没人注意到有一个穿着十分不起眼的人拐进了楼与楼之间的阴影里。

男人直到走到足够深的地方才神神秘秘地掏出了电话，在等待的间隙里原地踢了几脚碎石头，忙音一消失就急不可耐地冲对面报告：“头儿，有情况！‘货’的事可能要被条子发现了！”

与此同时，另一边，警局里正有一批外勤人员在往外赶。迪克躲到了没人的角落，终于痛快地打了个电话：“喂？你那边什么情况？”

他一边压着声音，一边观察周围的状况：“我听见现场开火了，你有没有受伤？”

对面传来了一阵窸窣的声响，好一会才有一个男声镇定地答道：“我没事。”

迪克此时吊着一颗心终于放了下来，随之而来的却是一阵莫名的恼怒，他闷着声问道：“那你问到关于交易人的事了吗？”

布鲁斯顺手把脱下来的蝙蝠装扔在一边，他此时换了一套正常的衣服，看起来就和普通市民无异：“乔斯·海德坚持称自己什么也没看到，哪怕是在苏琴进入房间以后，我认为他没有说谎。”

迪克沉吟片刻，给这番话做了个总结：“所以说，并不是我们漏翻了哪个监控镜头，而是那天晚上的买家真的没有出现？”

“是这样。”布鲁斯调整了一下后视镜，缓慢启动了车子，将改装过的黑色路虎开出了小巷，“所以这条线索暂时断了。”

电话里的迪克听起来情绪不甚分明，似乎是长长地叹了一声：“所以我们也不能确定是不是他回来了是吧？”

布鲁斯对此不置可否。

昨天晚上，他和迪克黑进了酒店的内部系统，企图调出了那天晚上的入住名单。原来那间套房是个酒店的自留房间，平时并不会随意向外开放，只有特殊情况下才会有人入住，那天晚上就有一个入住者，没留全名，但是却有一个缩写——JT。

布鲁斯与迪克为此花了一个晚上的时间把当天的监控全查了一遍，结果没发现一丁点JT的影子，倒是意外发现了尾随苏琴而来的乔斯，于是又有了布鲁斯连跑带赶地抢在警察前面去找人的事。现在和这个到过现场的人也交涉过了，敢情他们要找的人是真的没来，两个人算是白忙了一晚上。

车子熟练地并入车道，很快就汇入了车流，前方不远处能看见一辆警车的车灯。

其实昨晚的调查也不算是完全白费力气。哥谭十余年内黑帮盘据，互相之间的争斗自然是从没停止过，布鲁斯在调查那家酒店的时候顺手也查了一下酒店的所有者，一开始是登记在企鹅人的名下，后来却被另一个新兴起的一个黑帮头目给抢去了，是个叫黑面具的家伙，生意做得如日中天，手上自然是不怎么干净，连弗丽嘉也是他的所有物，二者冥冥之中有着撇不清的联系。

“你现在干什么去？”迪克在电话的另一端问。

布鲁斯眼睛盯着前面的警车，不动声色地把自己藏在车流里：“跟着去找证据。”

亚瑟五分钟前才和局里交代过克拉克一个人去取证了，迪克怔了一下，梦游似的问道：“你知道你们俩个刚刚才交过手吧？”

看见警车往右行路口上拐，布鲁斯也跟着靠近：“知道。”

迪克有些无语，憋了半响，最终忍不住提醒：“那你可千万别袭警，不然我还得想办法捞你，而且要是让人发现了你的真面目，我在警局可就没法混了。”

这一本正经的担忧反倒把布鲁斯那边搞沉默了。他看见警车在红绿灯口拐了弯，于是仗着起步快强行变道跟上，在一众代表素质的鸣笛声里心不在焉地保证道：“不会。”

克拉克的车在乔斯自己家的楼前停下，布鲁斯十分大方地从他身边开了过去，随后转进了另外一条巷子，在停车后挂断了电话。

他对着后视镜理了一下方才被头罩压乱的头发，自言自语似的念叨：“我有别的办法。”


	9. Chapter 9

市中心，能够俯瞰哥谭全景的摩天大楼里，一个西装革履的男人坐在巨大的落地窗前挂断了电话。

门外传来了两声有规律的敲门声，一个瘦高的男人推门进来，同样是西装革履的打扮，背头整理得一丝不苟，但是明显要比那个坐在办公桌后的男人拘谨。他扶了一下脸上的细框眼镜，张嘴吐出的句子就和金属框镜腿的质地一样的坚硬冰冷。

“您找我？”

办公桌后的老板抬起头，露出脸上的狰狞纹路，远看仿佛是一具穿了衣服的骷髅。这位新兴起的黑帮头目早年的时候烫坏了脸，尔后就干脆把自己弄成了人不人鬼不鬼的样子，没想到还给自己挣了个“黑面具”的名号，配合那一脸的骷髅画符到也算是“写实”。

压抑着喷薄欲出的怒火，黑面具阴冷的目光像铁钩一样缀在副手身上：“我问你，十三号那天的交易到底是怎么回事？‘货’到底在不在交易人手上？”

一听见“13号”，副手的脸色倏地变了，眼角不自觉地抽搐了一下，把先前严丝合缝的镇定蹦出了一个细小的裂口。

黑面具眉峰微挑，只一眼便看出了这里面的猫腻。他气得胸膛大肆起伏，右手猛地拉开身边的抽屉，掏出了一把手枪对准了面前的男人！

副手脸色骤变，战战兢兢地举起手，上牙床打下牙床：“老……老大？！”

“当初你是怎么跟我说的？说货被买家提走了，送货的野鸡也处理好了，而且还有个替罪羊可以摆弄，这事可以轻而易举地从警方眼皮底子下糊弄过去，现在呢？”黑面具站了起来，枪口直指副手的眉心，说的每个字几乎都是从牙缝里磨出来的，“他妈的，那个羊居然知道‘货’的事，现在已经捅给警方了！”

膝盖一软，副手被最后一句话“砸”跪在了地上，冷汗终于让他脸上的镇静再也挂不住了：“警……警方知道了？”

黑面具看着他这副心惊胆战的样子好像气顺了些，沉吟了一会，把枪收起来，背着手在办公室里踱步，言语间又恢复了冷静：“还没，只是两个跑外勤的小警察知道了，而且口说无凭，他们还没有证据。”

副手瞪大了眼睛，目光雷达一样追着黑面具的背影：“那……那您的意思是？”

黑面具回过头，眼中的杀意一闪而过。副手跟随他多年，自然知道这一眼是什么意思，连忙从地上起来，边哈腰边往门退：“是！是！我这就去办！”

黑面具重新回到办公桌后坐下，面容阴鸷地瞧了他一眼，幽幽地说：“我告诉你，要是货的事儿被警方知道了，别说是你我，整个哥谭地下，只要是碰过这玩意儿的人都别想好过。”

副手握着门的手一僵，僵尸似的垂着脸退了出去。

黑面具余怒未消，望着窗外繁华的市区缩影，似乎是又想起了什么，掏出手机拨打了另一个号码。

对面一开始没接，他就把电话掐了继续打，反复了几次之后，终于听见那边传来了一声压着火气的“喂”。

黑面具鼻子出气，冷哼了一声，心情似乎一下好了不少，用脚支着座椅左摇右晃，迟迟没有开口。

听筒里传来属于办公室的忙碌声响，有人正快步从外面的走廊上走过。电话那端的人已经快要被这无声的电话磨光了耐心，几乎是咬牙切齿地按着手机，低声问：“到底有没有话要说？！”

嘴角缓缓荡开一个微笑，黑面具咧开嘴，像毒蛇一样吐出信子，以近似于柔情的语调贴着话筒说：“你好啊，丹特警督，好久不见。”

办公室外，副手理了理身上的西装，把方才弄出的折子拽平。此时他已经全然换了一副面孔，满脸说不出的刻板与阴冷，哪里还瞧得出一丁点吓破胆的样子？

他从容地掏出手机，面无表情地往电梯走去，对面仅仅响了两声就立刻有一个谄媚的声音接了起来：“哟，副总！您有何吩咐？”

然而被恭维的人听了这副腔调简直是气儿不打一处来，深呼吸了好几次才没有破功。副手望着电梯门上的自己，阴狠地说：“你干了什么好事我之后再跟你算账，现在有个事叫你去办，办好了，先前的事就当作没发生过，要是办不好……”

电梯门刚好在此时开启，副手信步走了进去，把尾声掐灭在关门声里。

“那你也别想活了。”

乔斯的公寓楼所在的街道较偏，就算是在贫民窟里也属于被嫌弃的位置，住在里面的都不是什么正经人。因为心里有鬼，上午警方突然而至，搞得整撞楼里人心惶惶，因此不是大门紧闭，就是趁着警察没找上来就跑路了，徒剩一幢老式楼房空荡荡的，如鬼楼一般。

布鲁斯这次穿了一件机车皮衣，带了个骚包的墨镜，头发往后一梳，看着青春又时髦，很像是那种喜欢走野路子的技术外援，于是轻而易举地把守在门口等支援的刚毕业小警员给忽悠过去了。

克拉克一回身就看见他斜倚在门框上，把墨镜一摘，大大方方地看着自己在那里翻录像带。

“你……”这张脸看得克拉克一愣，他几乎不知道要从何问起。

布鲁斯倒是很自在地走了进来，没有一点不好意思地往门口一指：“我说我是你朋友，过来帮忙查案的。”

克拉克被他这副理所当然的样子惊了。他俩不过才见过两次面，共同点就是都对某些事讳莫如深，而且互不知道来历，也暂时没有想通气儿的意思，是不是利益共同体都搞不清楚，怎么就成朋友了？

他侧过身往等在走廊外的小警员看了一眼，感觉对方好像对布鲁斯没起一点怀疑，心里不禁对某人就这样毫无愧疚之意地诓骗新手执法人员表示强烈的谴责。

“这么多录像带你都翻过……”

正想低头查看那些被搁置在一旁的带子，布鲁斯话还没说完就被人钳住手臂扯到了一边。克拉克下手急躁，没注意轻重，结果导致布鲁斯的后背猛地撞在了墙面上。布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，心想这人看着囿于规矩的样子，没想到真动起手来还挺狠。

克拉克飞快地瞄了一眼门口，确定刚才那下没有引起小警员的注意才收回来，却看见布鲁斯眯着眼睛直吸气，一副吃痛的表情，心里顿时有些愧疚，攥着他的手也险些一松。

但布鲁斯很快又笑了出来，很明显刚才的模样是特意摆给他看的。

克拉克的脸色一沉，逼近他，小声又凶狠地问：“你到底干什么来了？你怎么知道我在这里？”

可惜布鲁斯并不买账，不仅全然没在怕的，反而还大胆地把面前的警官从上到下扫视了一遍。

不得不说，克拉克把简单的警员制服都穿得十分有型，从领口透出的胸肌，从袖口延伸出的手臂线条，将裤子撑得足够挺阔的长腿……这样的身材饶是在名流圈里也不多见。布鲁斯的视线最终划过他的喉结回到脸上，心想这人不去当模特真是可惜了。

“你怎么总是喜欢离我这么近？”

布鲁斯的话很轻，仿佛是一阵风撩到克拉克脸上，吹得他一阵心猿意马。

“别打岔。”人民的好警官强行掰回了快要被扯偏的风气，擎着布鲁斯的手又紧了一些，“赶紧回答我的问题。”

布鲁斯这次是真的被掐得有些疼，可是吃痛的表情已经没办法再打动克拉克了。他眯着眼睛瞧他，发现克拉克的这个人如果面颊放松的话，那看起来就有种简单单纯的感觉，笑起来甚至还有股青春劲儿，仿佛一道阳光洒下来。但是如果他严肃的话……却有股偏执的阴郁。

“好吧。”布鲁斯眼珠一转，隐去了一部分事实，“我在附近看到了你的警车，我想来问问你的回答。”

克拉克一挑眉：“什么回答？”

布鲁斯望着他：“对于我上次离开前提到的，是否要深挖这件事的回答。”

克拉克忽然沉默了。布鲁斯用余光示意他先松开自己，克拉克犹豫了片刻后照做了。

理了理被弄皱的衣服，布鲁斯知道克拉克此时正在考量自己，考虑要不要对自己说真话。他其实并不在意这点，因为他也并没有指望克拉克真的能帮他什么。这座城市的问题已经持续很多年了，但是至今也没能得到解决，甚至连拿到桌面上来都做不到。里面掺和进去的势力比树根还要盘综错杂，曾经也有人想要试图挑断过，但下场并不是很好。

布鲁斯从四年前就已经不再对外界抱有希望，他自己坚持是因为自己心里有坎，至于克拉克么……

自己在逃走前顺手在嫌犯的身上留了个窃听器，从偷听来的对话看，克拉克已经开始触碰到‘那件事’的核心。自己相当于是看着他一只脚迈向了域外，而外面则是万丈深渊。

他知道克拉克是从别的地方调过来的，有着不错的背景与学识，虽然在某些方面有些固执，心却是真的善良。他在意这些事，所以哪怕是这样小的一件案子也会事无巨细地调查，认真取证，也正是因为如此，布鲁斯才会不忍心看他跌落下去，想要在他迈出脚前再拉他一把。

他知道如果克拉克在此时放弃追查，那他就不会有任何危险，因为他没有碰到谁的利益，但是如果他选择追查到底的话……

运气好，那或许能将那些人连根拔起，运气不好，那他就会和四年前的戈登局长一个下场。

布鲁斯无声地叹了口气，面临这样的选择，有他自己一个就足够了。

克拉克一连沉默了数秒，久到布鲁斯几乎以为他不会给出回答了。手揣在兜里干站了一会，布鲁斯觉得已经得到了答案，于是准备离开，谁成想腿刚迈出去又给人拉了回来。

他其实并不喜欢别人随便碰触自己，若是在预料内的那就算了，这家伙倒好，拽自己还拽上瘾了？

刚刚还和颜悦色的男人瞬间翻了脸，目露凶光地瞪了回去，然而这回成了对方对此完全无视。

克拉克拉近他，以只有他们俩人能听清的音量说道：“听着，我不知道你到底是什么人，又有什么目的，但是既然话说到这个份上，那就干脆敞开了说。如果你想让这些长埋在地下的秘密重见天日，想让做错事的人付出代价的话，那就帮我。”

黑发警官目光灼灼，像是有点点星光映在瞳孔中，晃得布鲁斯一时挪不开眼：“把你知道的事情都告诉我，相信我，走正规程序，最后我一定会给你一个公正的解答。”

克拉克的保证足够坚定，足以具备安抚的效力，可是却听得布鲁斯一时间不知道作何反应。几年前，当他决定把自己的怀疑告诉戈登局长的时候，对方也是这样说的，可他最终变成了一抔黄土，而克拉克·肯特还只是个普通的警探。

现在四年过去了，难道事情就会有所改变吗？

布鲁斯神情复杂地凝视了克拉克一会，轻轻抖落了对方拉着自己的手。

“好吧。”布鲁斯避开了他的目光，重新拿起了桌子上堆积的录像带，“先告诉我你从这里面都发现了什么？”

克拉克本来还有点异于对方的接受能力，但转念一想，似乎从他们第一次见面就是如此，布鲁斯就是这样难以预料的人啊。而有这样的一个搭档，似乎也并不是什么坏事。

嘴角微微牵起一个笑容，克拉克快步走到他身边，向他说起自己的发现，可没说两句又停下了，神情凝重地看着布鲁斯：“既然决定要查下去，那你最近要小心一点。”

布鲁斯意外地停下来：“怎么了？”

“我怕……”克拉克顿了顿，有点不知道要从何说起，“我怕会有人找你的麻烦。”

这下布鲁斯更好奇了：“谁会找我的麻烦？”

“蝙蝠侠。”黑发警官一脸正色地说，“今天上午我查案的时候碰到他了，闯进了嫌疑人家里，还捅伤了人……他似乎也在查这方面的事。”

“哦……”布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛，看着克拉克的侧脸拖了个长音。

克拉克感到有些意外，怎么被威胁了反而还一副心情不错的样子？

“那好吧。”

余光瞥见对方迅速地别开脸，克拉克听见布鲁斯以一种十分轻快的语气对他保证道：“遵命，克拉克警官。”


	10. Chapter 10

“那什么……”

布鲁斯不知道自己为什么会再被身边的警官拦下，他侧过头，看见克拉克从自己的兜里又翻出一双和他手上一样的透明手套来递给自己。

“给你，你用这个。”

布鲁斯没接，低头看了眼自己手上的皮手套，皱了皱眉。

仿佛是被配置过读脑器，只要距离够近就可以直接在脑海里接收对方的想法，克拉克摸了下鼻子，还是把手套往布鲁斯手里一塞：“这个是专门采集证物用的，你还是用这个吧。”

布鲁斯只好不情不愿地把东西放下，着手换上了克拉克给的手套，心里冲几分钟前还不计较对方固执的自己翻了个白眼，随后冲克拉克一摊手，用眼神传达：“这下总行了吧？”

克拉克嘴角一牵，伸手在布鲁斯的背上轻拍了一下，本来是十分自然的动作，但是却把布鲁斯拍得一个激灵。

……你们直男都这么喜欢用肢体接触来表现友好吗？

不过克拉克刚好挪开了眼，于是没能接收到这一条讯息。他一本正经地把方才查看过的录像带用一个纸盒子装好，然后拎上来，摆在布鲁斯面前。布鲁斯注意到这些录像带的标签上都写着日期，最早的能排到三个月以前。

“你看过这里面的内容了吗？”布鲁斯问他。

克拉克点了点头，然后拾起一盘走到屋里的录像机前塞了进去：“我只看了这盘，乔斯·海德的家里有好几箱录像带，都是我们第一次来他家时发现的，大部分都塞在床底下，唯有这一箱放在他的桌子边，一定是经常被他拿出来观看。”

布鲁斯踱步到电视机前，随口分析道：“像录像这种东西，现在都成了老掉牙的古董，除非是很小的时候就对这种载体产生了难以替代的感情才会延用至今。如此说来，乔斯·海德的偷窥癖必定与观看录像这一习惯的形成发生在同一个时期，这才会导致他选用这一方式来记录想要再次回味的内容。”

克拉克蹲在录像机前，默默地听完他说完之后，忽然语气不明地补了一句：“你对乔斯·海德的事还挺清楚。”

布鲁斯高深莫测地瞥了他一眼，没有接腔。

克拉克发现，在这一长串尚且摸不清脉络的事件里，不论哪个部分，布鲁斯了解得似乎都比他想象的要多。

闪了半天雪花的电视机在这时终于不闪了，上面出现了一个女子倚靠在电梯里的画面。布鲁斯略微收紧了眉头，这画面中的女子赫然就是死去的苏琴。

克拉克站起身，盯着画面里的内容解释道：“这是那纸箱里最早的一盘录像，背景我认识，就是Hongfu公寓的那台老式电梯，看时间应该是深夜或者凌晨，苏琴刚刚下班回家。”

电视里，女孩疲惫地倚靠在电梯墙上，甚至十分不顾形象地把随身的小包耷拉到地上。她应该是喝了酒，眼睛周围晕着两坨人鬼不辨的浓妆，神情呆滞地看着电梯升到了第几层。

克拉克猛地按下了暂停键，转过头来搜寻布鲁斯的反应：“看出哪里奇怪了吗？”

布鲁斯自然已经注意到了什么，只是这个结论……即使是他也感到脊背一阵发凉。

“角度。”他看着克拉克说道，“这段录像的拍摄角度。”

或许是查监控的活干多了，两个人的心里都默认了俯拍视角，结果这段录像一打开就猛然察觉到了不对。

从画面上看，拍摄者是固定的，但是却与被拍摄者平行！

克拉克重新按下了播放键，暂停的画面开始继续流动。只见黑发女孩忽然注意到了什么，头往摄像头这边一歪，踉跄着靠近了两步，有些困惑地对着镜头盯了一会，随即露出了一个傻笑。

画面到这里就停了，录像机自动吐出了放完的带子，克拉克默默地把它取出来放在一边。他还记得那台电梯有多么狭小，照明有多么不济，但是他清楚地记得，电梯壁里根本没有什么奇怪的物件。

里面有的只是镜子。

“她其实是在看她自己。”克拉克说，“但是她没想到会有人把针孔摄像头装在电梯间的镜子后面，这大概就是乔斯·海德是如何找上她的。”

作为一个“资深”的偷窥狂，嫌犯大概花了很长的时间来研究究竟如何才能不引起别人的注意。

他喜欢注视别人，特别是那些不经意间做出的反应，这让他觉得真实，而那种发现了他人秘密的快感也愈发地叫他欲罢不能。乔斯·海德花了十几年的时间来窥视他人，两年牢狱所留给他的唯一的教训就是他的手段应该再高明一点。于是他利用自己的职务之便在那些大楼的电梯里装了摄像头，每天回家之后就打开电脑，隔着千八百的距离窥视那些进进出出的人群。

始终没有人注意到他，除了苏琴。

在那个与往常没什么不同的深夜里，他一个人坐在电脑前，看着屏幕的另一端有人走进了电梯里。她画着浓妆，喝得醉醺醺的，似乎随时都可能昏睡过去，然而她却忽然朝他的方向偏过头，还向他靠近过来！

乔斯的心在黑暗里剧烈地跳动，这个先前从未谋面的亚洲女孩在空无一人的电梯里“看”到了他，并且对他露出了微笑，像是一道闪电一样劈开了他混沌的世界。

她是什么意思，她为什么会对自己微笑？

男人在电脑前困惑了许久，忽然想到了一个合理的解释——那是一个暗号！

她知道他在做什么，她看到他了，而且还巧妙地暗示了自己。乔斯知道他必须要去“认识”她，因为她默许了。

“所以乔斯·海德把她当成了特别的人，还把与她有关的录像都区分了出来，专门放在一个箱子里，好反复观看。”布鲁斯皱着眉，此刻对这个装满录像带的纸箱感到了一阵难以名状的恶心，但他还是弯下腰，又找了一盘塞进去。

电视里的画面依然是关于苏琴的，但是背景变了，明显是在一个女孩的卧室里，从角度来看，应该是在一面穿衣镜之后。

“他后面一定不满足于仅仅是在电梯里见到苏琴，因为时间太短了，于是发展成了溜门撬锁，潜进了她的家里。”

布鲁斯一回头，看见克拉克在翻乔斯·海德的桌子，从抽屉里翻出了一串撬锁的工具还有两把钥匙模子。

“苏琴平时在夜总会上班，经常快凌晨才回家，这给了他足够的时间溜进她家里。”布鲁斯看着那两把钥匙若有所思。

克拉克顺着他的话补充道：“而且苏琴的屋子很乱，我们到现场的时候，衣服到处都是，连化妆品也没有收拾，她大概是个比较粗心的人，所以根本就没注意过曾经有人潜进来过。”

“是啊。”布鲁斯随口应了一声，抬起头来环顾四周，最后锁定了墙角的衣柜，朝那边径直走过去，打开翻了几下，顶着克拉克不解的目光拎出来了一件女孩的内衣，“我猜他还拿走了一些纪念品，别忘了他是因为什么进的监狱。”

克拉克一时无言以对，只好干巴巴地递了个大号的证物袋过去，示意布鲁斯装好。

从这些方面出发，乔斯·海德还真是个非常适合的“加害者”。克拉克心想。既有犯罪动机，又有犯罪事实，甚至连物证都应有尽有，真是怎么察怎么成立。

如果这次办案的警官不够仔细的话，那结案或许就是这样：乔斯·海德这个有前科的偷窥狂在观察苏琴许久后，在14号夜晚潜入了目标家里，结果不慎被女主人发现，于是打斗中意外将人推下了阳台。这事要不是他死活不肯承认，非说有证据，那这个杀人的屎盆子说不准还真的就落在他头上了。

不过话又说回来了，证据呢？

见克拉克左顾右盼的样子，布鲁斯敏感地放下了装好的证物袋：“你找什么？”

克拉克再次回到了纸箱子前，把排好的录像带从头到尾又翻了一遍：“你可能不相信，即使证据充足到这个份上，乔斯·海德仍然坚称人不是他杀的，是其他人所为，而他有录像能够证明这一点。”

翻阅的手停了下来，克拉克难以置信地看着又被翻了一遍的纸箱。关于苏琴的全部录像都在这里了，可是却独独没有13号与14号的。

“我为什么不相信？”布鲁斯几步溜达过来，“毕竟这是可以证明他偷窥，盗窃以及非法入室的证据，又不是他杀人的证据。”

克拉克神色凝重地直起身，低声说：“可是我没找到他说的东西。”

布鲁斯没有吭声。

两人对视了一眼，布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，随后往身后的窄沙发上一坐，伸长了腿说道：“让我再帮你重新梳理一次。乔斯·海德一直在背地里注视着苏琴，甚至还对她隐秘的工作内容有所了解，说是对她的生活了如指掌也不为过。那么在这种情况下，如果察觉到有人想要除掉她，再顺路嫁祸给自己也不是不可能的，因此他提前卷铺盖跑了，留下了一个空壳给你们，或者是真正的杀手找，这事到目前为止也还算是合理。”

克拉克转过来，居高临下地看着布鲁斯，对此不置一词。

“但是。”布鲁斯朝他一掀眼帘，“如果说他已经了解了这么多了，知道这录像是撇清自己的关键证据，那他为什么要把它留在一个这么容易就被你们找到的地方？”

克拉克悚然一惊。

“他人都跑了，还把这么关键的东西留在这？”布鲁斯的目光紧紧地追着克拉克，语气却轻飘飘的，好像是没有重量，“如果是警方找来了就算了，他就不怕是杀手找来了，干脆一把火把屋子烧了，什么都不剩吗？”

嗓子里干干的，克拉克意识到自己从上午到现在都没有喝水，他操纵着过载的大脑艰难地从今天接收的信息里开辟了一条道路，直到眼前重新浮现出乔斯·海德回答他问题时的那张脸。

当时他询问他证据在哪，对方并没有马上回答。乔斯似乎是看着自己呆愣了那么一两秒才声音沙哑地回答了“在家里”。

克拉克的瞳孔骤然一缩，他忽然意识到一个严重的问题——不知是出于什么原因，乔斯·海德对他说谎了。

“证据根本不在这里！”

布鲁斯露出了一个毫不意外的神情。

“……真能添乱！”碍于布鲁斯在这里，克拉克憋了三秒，最后只是克制地埋怨了一句。还不等他进一步发作，兜里的手机突然响了，他只得递给布鲁斯一个抱歉的眼神，起身往角落里走去。

布鲁斯身体姿态放松，觉得刚好可以趁着这个空挡休息一下，但是另一件事吸引了他的注意力。他所坐的沙发正对着大门的方向，只要一侧身就能看见门口。布鲁斯看见门外的那个小警员还站在那里，他的手机也响了，但是他没有接。

走廊里“叮”的一声，正好升起一部电梯，厚重的大门向两边徐徐开启，将清冷的灯光铺在地上，却迟迟没有人从里面出来。

“谁在哪？”

到底是经验不足，小警员疑惑地冲着电梯门大喊了一声，并没有得到回答。

布鲁斯心里突然腾起了一股不好的感觉。只见那个小警员把手机放回了兜里，双手持枪向电梯口挪去，布鲁斯想要出声喝止他已经来不及了。

“嘭”的一声枪响，小警员在面向电梯口的瞬间应声倒地。

克拉克这边刚听清增援部队说自己在路上被一场突发车祸被困住了，就听见身后传来一声巨响，差点以为他这边也有疲劳驾驶的司机在线追尾。

结果一回头，没有什么司机，也没什么卡车。他只看见布鲁斯从沙发上一跃而起，一把拖住他就往卧室奔去！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里就默认老爷是弯的啦，大超要再等等。


	11. Chapter 11

整个屋子的户型呈一个“U”型，布鲁斯顺着连通外面的走廊看见小警察中枪倒地的瞬间就本能地扑向克拉克，拉着他往里面的卧室窜去。

不管怎么样，先逃离了直接射击范围再说！

布鲁斯脚下生风，一瞬间爆发的手劲让克拉克暗自心惊。两人齐齐挤进了卧室，靠在冰冷的墙壁上，用力屏住呼吸，但是他们都知道这只是权宜之计。

布鲁斯额头起了一层薄汗，脑子在紧张的环境下高速运转。他迅速观察了一圈卧室，然后锁定了床边的小窗。像这样老式的公寓都有那种外置的防火梯，幸好乔斯的公寓属于靠边的位置，只要从那扇小窗翻出去就不愁够不到梯子！

布鲁斯一边想着一边朝腰上摸去，幸亏钩爪枪还带在身上。然而胳膊刚抬了一半就被另一只手给捉住了。

对方骨节分明，不容拒绝的力道顺着厚实的掌心传递过来，微凉的指尖一下子稳住了布鲁斯狂烈的心跳。克拉克一把抓住他，不由分说地将他与自己调换了个位置，把布鲁斯塞到了自己身后。

他回头看了布鲁斯一眼，又快速地瞥了一眼那扇小窗，很明显是和布鲁斯想到一起去了。

“等等！”布鲁斯勉强稳住克拉克把他往那边推的手，用唇语问他，“你配枪了吗？”

克拉克迟疑了片刻才蜻蜓点水似的一点头，他其实不到万不得已并不想弄到要开枪的地步。他已经冷静了下来，大脑一瞬间把那场将增援部队困住的车祸与这边突如其来的发难联系在了一起，心知一定是某个环节走漏了风声，对方为了灭口而来，那么被送走的乔斯·海德一定也会有危险。

他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，心想现在的当务之急是把先布鲁斯送出去。毕竟对方的目标是自己，不能把布鲁斯再掺和进来。

“听我说，等下我会去吸引匪徒的注意力，你趁机逃脱，出去之后赶紧报警，告诉他们看好犯人，乔斯·海德有危险。”

克拉克冲他不管不顾地说了一堆，唯独没提到自己。布鲁斯瞪着眼睛听了半天才反应过来，敢情克拉克以为他就是个普通人，把他当意外卷进来的无辜群众了！

……这误会可就大了。

听见脚步声逐渐靠近，克拉克猛地一晃布鲁斯，将他往床边推去，示意他借着床体掩护一下，趴到地上，而自己则做好了遇袭的准备，手按上了枪托。

布鲁斯有生以来第一次被人当成四体不勤的弱鸡保护，心里一时间五味陈杂。他趴在地板上，稍微仰起头就能看见克拉克贴着墙的身影。身高腿长的男人全神贯注地防备着外面，随时做好扑出去的准备，脸上没有一丝一毫的犹豫。布鲁斯忽然觉得，对方是真的信任他，愿意把背后就这样毫无保留地交给自己。

杀手已经进入了屋内，踏着沉着缓慢的步子而来，似乎对处理屋内的人并不急于一时。

逼人的紧张氛围下，布鲁斯回忆起了刚刚在电梯口见到的那一幕。杀手是把人引过去之后才开的枪，估计是因为不确定目标的数量以及身手，所以用鮟鱇鱼钓猎物的办法先探探底。现在他一击得逞，很可能会因此而放松警惕。

克拉克本来正专注地通过脚步声来判断杀手的位置，结果余光忽然瞥见布鲁斯从床边摸摸索索地站了起来，瞬间感觉头皮都要炸了。

“别……别杀我！”嗓子发出嘶哑的声音，布鲁斯冲外面带着头罩的杀手举起了双手，脸上写满惊惧与茫然，“我知道你要找的人在哪，他……他人刚走，好像是去找什么东西了……我……我就是个技术员，我可以带你去找他……”

亲眼看着对方在自己面前又表演了一次变脸，克拉克听着布鲁斯话语里的颤音，再次为这人随机应变的本事跪了。

……演得和真的一样！

杀手从他站起来的瞬间就将枪对准了这个从床底下钻出来的男人，上下打量了几眼后，发出了一声轻蔑的冷哼：“他人去哪了？”

“他……他……”

屋里的男人被吓得不轻，身子不停地抖，牙关哆嗦了个半天也没能把话讲清楚。

真是个中看不中用的废物。杀手在心里冷笑道。他有些不耐烦地往屋里走来，准备把枪顶到男人的脑门上来帮对方讲话。

然而在他前脚踏进屋里的那一秒，仿佛掉进冰窖一样的男人突然不抖了。

不好！

意识崩成一线，杀手在心里大叫了一声，猛地反应过来这是个陷阱。可惜已经来不及了，还没等反射弧跑完全程，他就已经被人一拳招呼在脸上飞了出去！

克拉克从门边闪身而出，紧接着又是一个回旋，踢得匪徒连退数步，后背一下撞在矮茶几上，将玻璃砸了个粉碎。

“快走！”克拉克背对着布鲁斯大吼一声，自己又扑了上去，一脚踩在杀手的手腕上，迫使那把枪脱手而出。

杀手毕竟是替人办事，小风小浪也见过不少。见枪一脱手，立刻蜷身抓住了克拉克的小腿使劲一掰，将人拽倒在地，同时再度向那把落地的手枪抓去！

克拉克连忙翻身，抄起身边能抓的东西就往杀手的脑袋瓜子上送。两个人在地上扭打成了一团，布鲁斯看着时机从屋内闪出，克拉克本来指望他赶紧趁着这个功夫溜走，没想到对方却一个翻滚捡走了那把掉落在他们身边的手枪。

“别！”克拉克心头一紧，不知道怎么突然大喊了一声。他看见布鲁斯此时的脸上冷若寒霜，眼神在那一刻冰冷得可怕。

但是他担心的事情并没有发生。只见布鲁斯出手快如闪电，就像是曾经演练过许多遍一样，几下就将枪里的弹匣弹了出来，还未使用的子弹落了一地。

两个人都被眼前的这一幕震慑住了。匪徒瞪着眼睛眼睁睁地看着子弹落地，突然怒从心起，大吼了一声，猛地挣脱了克拉克朝布鲁斯扑去。

布鲁斯脸色一沉，身体已经做好了招架的准备，没想到杀手在堪堪碰到他时又被人拽了回去！

克拉克双手齐上，拽着杀手的衣服，直接一膝盖顶上男人的小腹，随后又补了两记肘击，揍得几乎是相同体型的杀手张大了嘴巴一阵干呕。

布鲁斯这才发现，这位警官的力气简直大得可怕。

克拉克的体力明显要比这个杀手强得多，一番恶斗之后反而还愈战愈勇。男人挨了这一套之后已经有些吃不消了，克拉克干脆就没再留情面，手上的动作一气呵成，见对方还要爬起来，直接薅着头发将人往墙上一撞。这下嚣张的歹徒终于不动了。

满地狼藉的小公寓里再次恢复了平静。

克拉克喘着气，摸出了刚才膈了他半天的手铐，“咔哒”一声把人扣了起来，随后朝身边的伙伴看去，结果正对上布鲁斯也向他投来的目光。

不知道怎么回事，克拉克原本在打架的时候攒下的一兜子问话都在这一眼中烟消云散了。他居然一时间有点忘词儿。

“我……我去给警局打个电话。”

克拉克磕绊地站起来，低头去寻找他刚才被甩飞的手机。他们两个人现在都有些狼狈，红着脸在一个屋檐下面喘粗气，原本理所应当的安静忽然变得不对劲起来。

大概是这会儿正是大脑与心肺争夺氧气的时候，理智的监守没那么严密，于是便有一些幽密的心思触碰到了心尖。克拉克不知怎地觉察到了一丝心绪脱离掌控的感觉，只好死死拽住他还能辨识出的部分，贼似的挪开了视线。至于陌生的那些，他暂时不敢去想。

他从杀手的脚底下找到了自己的手机遗骸，应该是掉出来的时候正好磕在了硬物上，屏幕给撞得稀烂。

克拉克无奈地叹了口气，只好劝自己，是退役的时候到了，旧的不去新的不来。

“用我的吧。”

一只手适时出现在面前，是布鲁斯把自己的手机递了过来。

介于刚才的“忘词儿效应”还没过，布鲁斯一靠近，克拉克全身的肌肉就立刻紧绷，心脏在胸膛里轰鸣作响。

一定是最近疏于锻炼了！克拉克想，这才导致一场搏斗就把自己搞得跟要喘不过气来了似的。

他含糊地道了声“谢”，笨手笨脚地去接布鲁斯的手机，差点儿又脱手飞出去。

布鲁斯也喘，但是这会已经平复多了，他对克拉克怎么越休息越喘感到百思不得其解。

“喂？”

亚瑟的声音顺着听筒传过来，带着某种奇异的安抚作用把小屋里微妙的氛围化解了。克拉克深吸了一口气，觉得自己又能思考了。

“是我。”他边说边往屋子的另一边走，中途又忍不住回头看了一眼，发现布鲁斯并没有关注他去哪——大侦探正蹲在被打翻的录像带前若有所思。

“克拉克？”亚瑟刚把嫌犯转交给了同事，难得放松地伸展了下手臂，看着来电号码奇道：“你用的是谁的手机？”

“额……一个朋友的。”

克拉克下意识地压低了声音，心里一阵嘀咕……怎么说得这么不心安理得呢！

生怕对面再追问“哪个朋友”，克拉克赶紧一牵话头：“我这边刚才碰到了一个杀手，很可能是那个第三方的人，你那边回去了吗？”

亚瑟没想到就这么会功夫居然还发生了这么件大事，当即从吊儿郎当的状态里挣脱了出来，严肃地问道：“你在哪呢？事情怎么样了，有没有受伤？”

“我没事，人已经抓住了，增援应该也快到了……乔斯·海德呢？”

亚瑟边回头边答：“被带去审讯室了。”

然而他的心却在回过头的瞬间凉了半截。

警察局里人来人往，可是通往审讯室的那条走廊上并没有没有乔斯·海德与刚刚的那位同事的身影。

“……妈的！”

电话在一声短促的轻骂后就陷入了忙音，克拉克一看被是挂断了便心知不好。

他几步回到布鲁斯身边，将手机往他手里一塞，心急火燎地说：“嫌犯出事了，我得赶紧回警局一趟。”

“等等！”本来还在凝神思考的布鲁斯听了立刻从地上起来，一把拽住了他。

“我想我知道消失的那两盘带子在哪里了。”他说，“你要不要同我一起去找？”


	12. Chapter 12

话题转的太快，克拉克满脑子想的都是嫌犯的事，没料到布鲁斯对着那箱打翻的录像带蹲了一会竟然就知道丢的那两盘在哪了。

这是什么情况，用了玄幻电视剧里的那种追踪术吗？

见克拉克不吭声，布鲁斯只好先自顾自地说起来，也不知道是不是怕克拉克不听他解释就跑，拽着对方的手一直没有松开：“你听我说，从这里赶回警局起码要半个小时以上，等你回去了，不论人找没找着，你都派不上太大的用场。”

克拉克本来就在急躁关头，挨了布鲁斯这一盆凉水，心火没灭不说，反倒烧得更盛。

“但是！”布鲁斯连忙用高音拉住了他，“如果你现在去找那两盘关键性的证据，就算人证没了，还有物证在，犯下这些事的人一样逃不了。”

把话一口气吐出来之后好似抵达了肺活量的顶峰，布鲁斯停顿了数秒，见克拉克已经开始能听进去人话了，才敛起方才过于鲜明的情绪，披回了冷静克制的外衣。

“是被对方牵着鼻子走，还是去夺取主动权，全都在你。”他抽回手，盯着对方身上被自己拽出来的褶子，淡漠地说，“反正事情的真相不会改变，就在那里等着你来挖，你不挖也总有别人去挖，倒时候去晚了可别后悔。”

克拉克被他这一套说辞弄得无言以对。走廊上一阵凉风刮过，被汗湿的后背给吹了个透心凉，他掐着腰干站了一会，最终抬起手摸了下鼻子，好声好气地低下头：“你说吧，我在听。”

然后他听见布鲁斯大人不记小人过地长出了口气。

“还记得我一开始看见这些录像带时说的话吗？”布鲁斯转过身，引着克拉克目光重新落在七零八落的录像带上，“乔斯·海德的偷窥癖与观看录像带这一习惯的形成必然发生在同一时期，现在已经几乎没人会再使用这种过时的技术了，所以这一习惯的形成一定是发生在孩童世代，那么那个时候在他身上发生过什么事情？”

克拉克对布鲁斯的目的依旧感觉不明就里，却还是顺着他的话回忆道：“他父母离婚，父亲酗酒……”

这些背景当时是在追捕乔斯的警车上听来的，克拉克只有一个模糊的印象，实在是回忆不起更多。

不过布鲁斯不介意，他继续讲道：“一个人的童年会对这个人的性格产生很大的影响。在父母离婚后，乔斯·海德就跟着父亲生活，对方显然没能尽到父亲的责任，一度靠酗酒度日，多数时候都不清醒，乔斯·海德相当于是生活在放养里，不光要照顾自己还要照顾父亲。他的生活那么贫瘠，娱乐大概就来自于自己手边能接触到的东西——从自己家里偷窥别人，还有就是观看录像。”

他冲着克拉克一扬眉：“那么这些录像是哪来的呢？”

克拉克不假思索地答到：“录像店？去影音店里租？”

布鲁斯摇摇头：“他不可能有这个零钱。”

“那还有什么地方？”克拉克的目光逐渐收紧，“你是说他是偷的吗？”

“差不多了。”布鲁斯忽然有些神秘地收了声，“还记得他父亲是做什么的吗？”

“记录上显示乔斯的父母在他5岁时离婚，母亲改嫁，父亲曾经做过图书馆管理员……”在那辆被亚瑟开到飞起的警车上，克拉克曾经听见技术科的小年轻在电话里这样报告过。一个意识忽然针扎似的钻进脑海，接起了那片断裂的空白。

“图书馆？！你是说那些东西在他父亲曾经工作过的图书馆里？”

“对。”布鲁斯坚定地一点头。

老图书馆里不仅有藏书还有影音制品，五岁的乔斯·海德既没有钱，也没有像样的监护人，那么最可能的渠道就是从父亲上班的地方顺了。

克拉克立刻掉头就走。

回想起他们第一次去抓人的时候，犯人躲到了父亲家里，哪怕父亲现在已经成了一个动不了的“人干”也依然能够为他提供安全感，让他觉得那个和他一样四面透风的破公寓固若金汤，如果说这世上还能有什么地方比那里更能让他放心，更可能存放寄托了他身家性命的东西，那恐怕就只有父亲曾经工作过的地方了！

布鲁斯说的对，童年真是影响一个人一生的东西。

两人来到电梯口，迎面正好碰上迟的不能再迟的增援。克拉克帮他们一起把小同事的遗体抬下去，又简单交代了一下方才发生的事情就往警车里奔。

布鲁斯一脸迟疑地看着那辆纸糊似的破警车，还是决定征求下车主的意见：“我坐哪？”

谁知克拉克拉车门的手突然僵了一下，回过身，也不正眼瞧他，遮遮掩掩地支吾了一句：“就到这吧。”

布鲁斯没听懂：“你说什么？”

克拉克缓了缓，这次目光十分慎重地扫上来，看着身后的人语句清晰地说道：“接下来我自己去，你就不要再跟着我了。”

布鲁斯愣了片刻才反应过来自己这是“被甩了”。他忍着一肚子的震惊，把每个字都拖得很长，脸上第一次出现了隐约的怒容：“克拉克·肯特，你这是在讲笑话吗？”

克拉克深深地看了他一眼，只答了一句：“我是认真的。”

布鲁斯眼瞅着对方坐进车里消失在自己面前，脑子里第一次有了转不过弯的感觉，胸膛里塞着团棉絮似的喘不过来气儿。

本来准备好了单干的是他，面对对方提出合作时，保持冷静的也是他。可是对方硬生生地打乱了他的节奏，又是示好又是保护，搞得他几乎都要放下防备，把这场合作当真了，对方却一得到情报就撇下他跑了。

这算怎么回事？自己的打算被别人抢先一步反过来用在了自己身上？

布鲁斯越想越气，倒也不是觉得吃了多的大的亏，只是感到意外与不甘心。他飞快地往自己的停车的小巷走去，钻进车里之后拨通了一个电话。

“喂？”

迪克本来正在技术科和维克多胡侃，没料到布鲁斯会主动打电话给他，连忙语焉不详地躲到了一边。

维克多·斯通与迪克差不多大，是个处理数据库的奇才，虽然第一眼看上去比较冷酷，实际上和迪克一样，也是个话痨，两人相见恨晚。这位坐办公室的小青年一点也没有广大IT男所共有的羞涩与腼腆，甚至运动神经也十分发达，据说如果不是当初生了一场大病，现在就是一颗冉冉升起的橄榄球新星。

他朝迪克的背影投去了一个调侃的眼神，心说这么谨慎，怕不是被女朋友查岗，结果下一秒迪克就抖落了一身的玩闹态度回来了。

“打开通往审讯室那条走廊的监控，查看大概十分钟前的部分。”

维克多从迪克截然不同的语气里觉出了一丝不容轻视的紧急，因此二话不说，直接按照迪克的指示调出了监控，往前倒了十分钟左右，突然发现了一个有点眼熟的身影……这不是早上还来过他们技术科的大高个警官吗？

只见亚瑟压着嫌犯刚踏入这条走廊就有一个穿戴相同的同事迎了上来，与他说了什么之后，便接过他压着的红毛犯人走了……那个人明明在室内却戴了帽子！之后又过了一分钟左右，亚瑟接了个电话，突然察觉到不对开始往回奔，但是走廊上已经没人了。

“停住！”迪克突然出声，维克多连忙按下暂停键。

屏幕上同时加载了好几个不同角度的监控，迪克注意到其中一个似乎拍到了一个和刚刚有些相似的人影，但是因为角度问题，只拍到了那人自己，看不到他身边有什么。

“喂？迪克·格雷森？”

亚瑟正在走廊上忙得满头大汗，不知道自己的小警员后辈为什么会在这个时候给自己打电话。

“你注意下你现在身处位置的左前方，往回走二百米左右，是不是有个应急通道？”

顾不上询问对方是怎么介入这场麻烦里的，亚瑟立刻往回奔，果然在迪克说的地方找到了一个楼梯口，是用来连接两栋楼之间的通道，不过平时都是锁住的，所以几乎没人会注意这里。亚瑟猛推了一下，现在那门居然开了。

“这个对面通向哪里？”

“通向……旧档案楼。”维克多已经把警局的平面图调出来了，不多时就找到了亚瑟的位置，“但是我记得那边好像是在二次装修中，现在是不开放的吧？”

亚瑟心里简直不能再苦了。

刚好是没人去的区域，那不就是个搞暗箱操作的大好地方吗！

乔斯·海德从被另一个警官接手的时候就知道不妙。对方冲他诡异地笑了一下，有一只冷硬的金属借着架上他的手隔着衣服抵上了他的后腰。

他知道那是什么，也知道自己如果出声的下场。

乔斯·海德张了张嘴，脸上欲哭无泪，本能地想要回头看眼把他送来的警官，结果头还没转就被身边的这位小小地“警告”了一下。

“走吧？”对方毫不客气地一推他肩膀，似笑非笑地催道，“丹特警督还等着审你呢。”

乔斯只得驱动打颤的双腿往前走去，被身边的警官驾到了一条远离人群的不归路上。

档案楼是幢采光不好的二层小楼，本来就不怎么热闹，之前的几次翻新都没赶上，最近好不容易说改造一下，这下整个小楼都彻底空了。

避过施工区域，假警官架着人走过墙皮斑驳的走廊，快速闪进地下室里。周围全是尘封的卷宗杂物，两排架子之间挂着一盏明晃晃的老式电灯，还有另一个同伙等在那，两人双手齐上，把乔斯在椅子上捆成了粽子。

衣服已经被冷汗浸透了，乱蓬蓬的红发有如一坨枯草，乔斯一开口嗓音像是生锈的锯子，一点一点地往外磨。

“求求你们……”他小声地哀求着，却在对方的目光射过来的瞬间低下头。他从面前的这两人身上感觉到一股真正的亡命之徒的气息。

“别担心，兄弟们不要你的命。”其中一个阴阳怪气地轻笑了两声，手搭在乔斯的肩膀上，踱步到了他背后，“只不过是想要找你聊聊……听说你知道挺多东西的。”

那人落在他身上的手好似游走的蛇，乔斯大气也不敢出一声。他听见前方传来一声闷响，另一个人把一只小号的手提箱从黑暗里拎了出来，往桌子上一摆，打开之后露出了一罐拇指大小的紫色液体，还有一只注射器。

“人可不能乱说话，特别是你这种……怎么说？污点证人？”

身后的那人讲话就像是刀片一样，一下一下地摩挲着乔斯的脸颊，但最让他难以忍受的是另一个人手里的注射器。

泛着寒光的针管戳进了那罐液体里，吸了两格之后又被拔了出来，仿佛是为了确认针头是否通顺通畅一样，那人还握着推管往前推了一下。

“喂，不要浪费。”身后的人突然黑了脸，但很快又恢复了那种诡异的柔和语调，笑嘻嘻地说，“毕竟我们可不能把人弄死了，我们只是来确保他不会乱说话的。”

另一个人的脸上闪过了一丝不屑的冷笑，手握着针管一步步朝他们走来。

乔斯再次发出一阵垂死的挣动，可是没用，他已经被毒蛇死死地攥在了手心里。眼看着注射器越来越近，他听见身后的人像唱摇篮曲似的轻声问他：“听说过‘永恒之花’吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大超不让老爷跟着去是怕再遇到危险哈


End file.
